Forgive me
by Phoenix lrv
Summary: katara, a naive young woman who happens to be Zuko's ex-girlfriend. He takes advantage of her, getting her pregnant and ruining her childhood. will she ever forgive him? zutara fanfic. read and review. its a little dark.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own avatar.

 **Chapter one**

 **Katara's pov**

I woke up late to school today. Nobody was home as usual. I quickly took my bath, put on my glasses and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I arrived at school just in time before the bell. Today was my third anniversary with zuko. He was my everything, my best friend, my boyfriend and my rock. I couldn't wait to see him. I found him by his locker talking to a guy i knew as his friend. I went over to him. Before he could say a word to me, I grabbed him by his collar and kissed him as hard as I could. He thought me how to do it. He said he loved it. This time our kiss was different. He broke the kiss and glared at me. He pulled me away from his friend.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He said trying not to raise his voice.

"It's our anniversary remember. I got you this."

He grabbed the gift from my hands and shoved it into his bag. "I told you not to kiss me at school. I don't like it. You know people can see us." He never wanted to be seen with me in public. He would always tell me that he doesn't feel comfortable with me touching him in public.

"I'm sorry, what did you get me." I said with a smile.

" We'll talk after school." He said before leaving me. I felt the blood drain out of my body. Every time he said we'll talk after school. He meant something else. Something that i hated myself for doing every single time and I just couldn't say no because I didn't want him to leave me. He can't leave me. I had no real friends, all I had was Zuko. My brother got married and moved to the fire nation and my father, he works late and sometimes sleep in the office. I quickly got my books from my locker and went to class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school I went home on foot. It was only a few blocks away from school. I knew Zuko would be there by now, waiting for me. I saw his car drive pass me. He was also not confortable driving me home. I took my time walking home. I wasn't excited to see him. I finally arrived in front of my house. I took a dip breath wishing and hopping that he wasn't angry with me. I entered the house and closed the door behind me. I could hear noise coming from the kitchen. I went into the kitchen and found Zuko.

"You're late. I saw you talking to Jet. What was that about?"

"It's for a school project."

"Okay... Are you hungry?" I shook my head indicating no. I was scared. I didn't hate zuko. I never have but the things he made me do, made me hate myself. I watched him eat his sandwich in silence. He got up and took me upstairs into my room. He took off my glasses and undid my hair. He laid me on the bed and knelt down infront of me. He started working on my jeans. He pulled them off and threw them on the floor, leaving me in a red underwear he bought for me. I couldn't cry or look at him. I couldn't do anything. He took his shirt off, before I knew it, I was naked and he was on top of me. He kissed my lips all the way to my neck and I could feel his hot hands caressing my body. All I did was shut my eye's and wait for it to be over. When he was done he pulled out of me and I rolled over to the side of the bed forcing myself not to cry.

"That was amazing." He said before putting his pants on. He entered the bathroom after a while he came out fully dressed. He placed a bouquet of flower on my bed side table and left the house. I felt disgusting. I felt used. I went into the bathroom to wash my sins . I stepped into the tub and turn on the shower, only then did I allow my tears to fall. I cried in there for what felt like hours. I got out and put on my pajamas. I liad on my bed that night watching the dying rose by my bed side table. I shut my eye's and tried to sleep.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **This is a zutara fic dont worry. This is my very first fanfic. I need your reviews should I go on. Should I quit? Do you want to know what happens next? If you do, then review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own nothing.**

 **Chapter two**

Katara sat on her bed. She had a pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She suffered from depression when her mother pass away. Her brother Sokka got married and moved to the fire nation. She met Azula who was also trying to over come depression. They had the same psychologists. They both bounded the first time they met each other. Though katara was a loner, she was able to make friends with Azula. After a few months through their friendship Azula introduced katara to her brother who happens to go to her school. He gave her back all the confidence she lost. He showered her with all the love she deserved but never received. She got so attached to him that she couldn't afford to loss him.

After that day katara haven't seen or heard from Zuko. She tried calling him but he wouldn't pick her calls. She hated herself for what she did that day. She promised her father and her late mother that she would keep her dignity and virginity till she got married. After two years in their relationship Zuko wanted something more. They had a huge fight about it. It was a disaster. She finally gave in to his demands. She was scared he would break up with her and leave her. She didn't want to be left alone again. She had to do it, after that, everything went back to normal. It stayed that way for a while. He started drinking and cheating on her. She knew all about this. She just didn't want to loss him. She reluctantly took her drugs.

She heard her phone ring, thinking it was Zuko she quickly answers the phone.

"Hello."

 _"Katara, how are you?"_

"I'm fine." She said nonchalantly. Finally realizing that it wasn't Zuko.

 _"You seem down. What happen? It's my brother again, isn't it?"_

"It's not his fault tha-"

 _"Katara, when will you grow up. He already had sex with you. It's a normal thing. You're meant to relax and enjoy it. If you don't like it, break up with him. You don't need him."_

"You know I can't do that. It's just that... I made a promise and I broke it. What if my Dad finds out?

 _"Oh katara,You're still acting innocent. I hope his treating you right."_

"Zuko's... His..."

 _"His still cheating on you. That idiot, I don't know what my father has turned him into. I'll talk to him. And katara, nobody will find out just don't get pregnant."_

She hung up the phone and got off from her bed. She needed to get ready for school. Today her father was home. Hakoda works in the police department. He hardly had time for anything other than work. She felt an odd taste in her mouth. She quickly stood up from her bed and ran to the toilet. She empties the contents of her stomach. Hakoda came to check up on his daughter. He found her on her bathroom floor. She had her hands on her head.

"Katara, what's wrong?" He said as he knelt down beside her.

"I'm not feeling so good."

"You look pale. Have you eaten?" He said before placing his hand on her head to check her temperature.

" you seem fine."

"I feel sick. My head Hurt's a lot and it won't go away." She said as she tried to get up. She took a few steps before she passed out and fell to the ground. Hakoda was in shock. He quickly carried her out of the house and placed her at the back of his car strapping her in. They both arrived at the hospital, few minutes later ,Katara was taken into the emergency room. Hakoda sat in the waiting room. He was so worried. He just wanted katara to be okay. Hakoda was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the doctor.

"Mr Ivan, I'll like to have a word with you in my office."

"of course." He said as he followed the doctor into her office. He sat on the chair and waited for the doctor to speak.

"Mr Ivan, your daughter is fine. She fainted because she hasn't been eating healthy and we found out that she's taking depression drugs. it's a little over dose. She needs to stop taking those pills, You don't want her to be addicted to it especially in her condition."

"What condition?"

"She's two months pregnant."

"What? No she can't be. She's only sixteen.

"The test confirms it." She said handing over the results to Hakoda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara was given her clothes back after the nurse took out the intravenous drip. The doctor told her, she was pregnant. She didn't know what to do. Zuko told her that she wouldn't get pregnant if he used the rubber.

"Let's go home."Hakoda said to her, standing by the doorway. He was so disappointed and angry. Scared, katara got up and left. She made sure she kept a few distance between them. Hakoda didn't say a word to her.

The drive home was quick and silent. Katara held back her tears. She didn't know what to say or do. They both got into the living room. Katara sat on the couch, waiting for her punishment.

"Go to your room." He said trying to keep himself calm. She caught a glimpse of her father pulling out his phone from his pocket before she went up the stairs. She had a feeling that he was going to tell Sokka.

Hakoda dialed Sokka's number, waiting for him to pick up.

"My son, I'm sorry to bother you at work. This is important."

 _"It's okay, I took a break from work today. What's wrong?"_

"Katara's pregnant."

 _" what! How -"_

"This isn't the time to explain. I need you here Sokka."

 _"If I leave early I'll be there by tomorrow morning."_

"Okay."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I'm done with this chapter :) please read and review. I want to know how I did this time. No flames.**

 **Some people take their zutara seriously. I know they are ooc. They won't be for long. The name of my story is forgive me. How will she forgive him if he didn't do anything wrong. katara is naive. She doesn't hate the sex. She hates the fact that his using her and she broke her promise. Zuko behaves like this because his daddy's favorite. He does what ever his father wants.**

 **Review review review.**

 **Phoenix lrv.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own nothing**

 **Chapter 3**

Katara sat on the sofa in her room. she finally did it. She finally ruined her life. How was she suppose to take care of a baby. How was she suppose to feed it, clothe it and love it all on her own. She tried calling Azula and Zuko all night but they just wouldn't pick her calls. She was starting to think Zuko didn't love her at all. She didn't know what to do. She grabbed her phone and dialed Zuko's number. She was going to give it another try. It rang a few time, She finally heard a voice but it wasn't the one she wanted to hear.

 _"Who is this?"_ Said a young woman.

"Em... Good afternoon... I would like to speak with Zuko."

 _"His very busy, right now."_

"Wait! Please let me just speak to him. It's important."

 _"Alright."_ She could hear the woman whispering to someone.

 _"He doesn't want to speak to you. I'm hanging up now."_

"No please, he needs to listen to me. I just need to speak to him. I'm pregnant, please." She didn't know when she blubber out the last part.

 _"Oh so you're one of his bimbos. What a shame. I think you should get rid of it. Fine, I'll give him the phone."_

 _"Hey, katara I'm kind of in the middle of something."_

"Zuko. I'm pregnant. What are we going to do."

 _"What! I use protection all the time. Does your father know about this?"_

"Yes, he does. He hates me." She said in between sobs.

 _"I'll be at your place tomorrow. Don't cry anymore. If I can't make it I'll send my driver to pick you up. He will take you to the hospital and you can abort the baby."_

What?"

 _"I'm not ready to be a father neither are you ready to be a mother. I'll see you tomorrow."_ He hang up on her. She couldn't believe Zuko would do this to her. He didn't want the baby. He was probably with that girl who picked up the phone. He wanted her to abort the baby.

"Katara are you in here." Said sokka as he walked into the room. It looked like he just arrived.

"Hey sokka." She said as she wrapped her hands around her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

"No hug?" He said with a weak smile on his face.

She felt uneasy when Hakoda walked into the room.

"Are you ready to tell us who's the father." He said folding his arm across his chest. Katara didn't know what to say. She had been lying to her father, bringing a man into her bedroom when he wasn't around.

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW. WHO IS RESPONSIBLE." Startled, she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Katara who's the father?" Said Sokka trying to calm her down.

"Is it Zuko?" Sokka knew the only man in katara's life was Zuko. But he never had the chance to meet him. He only heard katara say nice things about him when they started dating. Lately, she started avoiding everything that has to do with him.

"Did he force you." Katara hid her face behind her pillow. She felt so ashamed. Zuko didn't force her. He threatened to break up with her If she wasn't ready for the next step in their relationship. She shook her head indicating no.

"Oh... katara what have you done." Sokka was beyond angry. He was filled with rage. How there he use his sister. He stole her innocence. Sokka couldn't help but feel guilty. If he was here with her none of this would have happened. He couldn't protect her.

"I don't want the baby. I want an abortion." Katara said finally dropping the shield she was hiding behind.

"You should have thought about that before getting yourself pregnant. I raised a loose woman." Hakoda said, his heart filled with pain.

"Your mother would be disappointed in you." Tears were streaming down her face.

"Father, that's enough. We need to solve this problem." Sokka quickly interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"We can't do anything about it. The doctor said She has a slim chance of survival if she has an abortion. Sokka, I want you to take katara with you."

"I'm not going. I want to stay here."

"I can not take care of a pregnant child and focus on my job." He said as he turned around to leave, he heard katara say:

"You want to send me away because your ashamed of me. You don't want me to ruin your reputation. I get it now. " katara grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs she went out of the house, closed the door behind her and took a taxi to Zuko's house. She couldn't wait for Zuko. She needed him now more than ever. She arrived at his mansion, finding the huge gate locked, all the Windows closed and not a single person in site.

"What are you doing here" an elderly woman said . Startled, she turned around and saw an elderly woman who happens to live across the street.

"I'm looking for Zuko Agni."

"Oh their family moved away from here yesterday." She said giving katara a weak smile.

"What? No! That's not possible. It can't be true. She said blinking her tears away. She turned around and was about to leave.

"Is something wrong?" Said the woman causing katara to stop in her track.

"No, I'm fine." She said without turning back to face the woman.

Katara ran home as fast as she could. She didn't bother to take a cab. She found sokka sitting on the couch, in the living room."Where are you going in such a hurry?" He said to her. She ran all the way to her room and slammed the door shut. She fell on her hands and knees, crying for what felt like hours.

 **Katara's POV**

How did he expect me to live without him? Didn't he know that I love him? My whole world revolves around him. How could he do this to me. He said he wouldn't leave me. Now his gone and I'm all alone. I'll never be able to go back to school. Everyone will laugh at me. Now my father, he hates me. They all want to send me away. I'm alone again. I wish my mother was here. If she was here. She would know what to do. If she was here i wouldn't need Zuko. I used the back of my hand to wipe my tears away. I wasn't going to cry anymore. I felt someone's presence behind me. I turned around and found sokka staring at me. This made me wonder how long he was standing there watching.

"Katara, it's okay. We all make mistakes. Don't cry anymore." He said as he sat down beside her.

"Sokka, what am I going to do? Zuko's gone." She said resting her head on his shoulder."we'll get through this okay. Suki and kya would be so happy to see you." He said trying to cheer her up. He sighed when he saw that didn't work.

"So what if he doesn't come and Dads mad at you. I'm still going to be by your side. I won't leave you alone again. That's why I want you to come stay with me. It's okay now." He said giving her a hug. He didn't leave her side until she fell asleep before lifting her up and placing her gently on the bed. As he stared at her sleeping form, he could only think of one thing, It was all his fault.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Katara's pov**

Today was the day. The day I was going to leave school, my father and my life at ba sin sei behind. I stood by Sokka's car as he had a word with my father. He was still upset with me. I was going to leave the past behind me. I was tried of feeling sorry for myself.

"This is good bye." Said Hakoda. He was obviously still upset.

"It's only for a few months right. Then I can come back." I said staring at him waiting for a reply but he turned around and was about to leave. I just didn't want things to end like this between us.

"Oh- I get it. You don't want me. I'm sorry Dad. I never wanted any of this. Now you hate me. It's all my fault."

I felt his arms wrap around me. "I'm sorry too. This is for your own good. I love you katara, I always will. Take care of yourself." He said as he gave me a kiss on my head. He let go of me and watched as we got into the car. As his figure disappeared I knew that this was my life now. This is it.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys. I was so happy when I saw all the positive reviews. I hope I get more of that with this chapter. So next chapter will be mainly on Zuko and his family. You guys are going to know what's going on in his head. Why is Azula not picking her calls? You Guy's are going to find out. Until them. Keep reviewing, make me smile :)**

 **Phoenix lrv.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Zuko's POV**

Did she just say she was pregnant? What a waste, to think I was starting to like her. Yes, there was a time in our relationship when I was attracted to her, but come on, I'm a man and I have needs. If she wasn't ready to satisfy them why didn't she just quit the relationship. What was I thinking, dating one of Azula's friends, like I haven't been down that road before. I turned around and found the slut I picked up when I was taking a stroll around our new Villa. I gotta say, it's good to be back. I'm glad we moved back here. I don't have to see that clingy girl again.

"Get up." I said to the slut. Tossing the phone on the bed.

"Why? It's too early for me to leave." She said with her pathetic attempt to seduce me.

"Get out of my house." I said firmly. I quickly grabbed a rob and put it on. I pulled out a bunch of money and placed it in front of her.

"You can't just invite me over, sleep with me and then dump money on me. I'm not a prostitute." She said as she glared at me. The girl didn't know who she was talking to. Did she think we were going to start a long term relationship? "Let's see. I brought you here and slept with you, it was too easy. Now take the money and go." I grabbed her clothes and threw it at her. She caught it before it could hit her face. "You're a sick bastard." She said as she put on her shirt and underwear before leaving the room.

"Thank you." I said to her with a smile. She only glared and growled at me.

I heard the door crack open. It was that pesky girl again.

" I thought I told you to get out."

"I'm so sorry sir, madam sent me to call you." Said one of the maids.

"Alright, I'll be there." I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I quickly put on my casual outfit which was a pair of black fitted jeans, white shirt and a black blazer.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zuko walked into the living room, finding his mother sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand. She had on a white Sleeveless Lace-Front Dress, with a nice pair of black heels.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's Azula. She's going to be discharged today. We're going to the hospital to pick her up." She said with a smile on her face. Azula almost got herself killed when she started dating a drug addict. He started giving her drugs and she got addicted to it.

"I don't understand,why are you telling me this? I'll see her when she comes home." He said nonchalantly.

"She's going to be staying at Ember island with your uncle and Lu ten." She said as she glared at him

"I'm still not interested. I'm not the one who told her to kill herself with cheap drugs"

"That's enough!" She said as she grabbed him by his arm.

"I'm sick and tired of your attitude. You think I didn't see that half naked girl running out of your room. We'll have a very long talk in the car." She called the driver and some bodyguard's. They all watched as Ursa dragged him into the car. Once the car started,She started giving Zuko a lecture about how he should be nicer to people especially his sister and how his father supports him in every single decision he makes. She also mumbled something about how he was suppose to learn how to keep it in his pants. They finally arrived at the hospital. They both entered the hospital and stood at the reception. A few nurses would ogle Zuko or just stare at him, Some had the courage to blow a kiss at him when he winked at them.

"Go see your sister I'll be right there."

He walked through the hallway finally arriving at Azula's room. He found her on the bed staring at her finger's.

"If you wanted to deal with hard drugs. You should have asked me to get them for you." He said to her with a smirk on his face.

She glared at him. "You idiot, if I want to kill myself, I'll take you down with me."

"Azula." Ursa said as she walked into the room, sat beside her daughter and gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling? You're in so much trouble when we get home." She said as she brushed away Azula's hair from her face.

"Good, I want to see my friend." She said, her voice sounding a little rusty.

"We're not in ba sin sei." Zuko said nonchalantly.

"What! Why?" She said trying to get up but Ursa held her back down.

"When you were unconscious your father and I thought it would be best if we moved back here, So you could be with your old friends."

"What! But I didn't say goodbye to katara." She said before she started coughing.

"Who's katara?" Ursa asked her children.

"Mum, she needs water." Zuko wanted his mother out of the room. He didn't want anybody to know about katara especially now that she went and got herself pregnant.

"Okay." Ursa said before leaving the room.

"What the hell were you thinking. Talking about her when mum's in the room." Zuko said as he glared at her.

"She's my friend. I don't understand why you are over reacting- . You're not telling me something." She said as she glared at him.

"You better forget her because I already have. She's my past now. I had my fun and now its over. Get dressed we're leaving." He said as he stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Zuzu, people like you don't realize what you have until it's gone." She watched as Zuko turned around and said: "Yeah, says the girl who tried to kill herself."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ursa sat on the bed glaring at her husband as she watched him change his clothes.

"I don't understand why you want to force Zuko to take over." Zuko was already getting out of hand. She didn't want to lose her son completely. She knew with time he'll change. If he was given so much authority and power, she didn't know what he would turn into.

"You have no rights to interfere with the plans I have for my children." He said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"They are my children too."

"That's enough. I granted your request to stay in ba sin sei and Azula ended up in the hospital."

"I didn't know something like this would happen. I just want what's best for them." She said staring at him.

"I know what's best for them." He said firmly. Ursa knew his mind was made up. She just wanted him to give Zuko the chance to choose.

"If you still love me... You won't force this on Zuko." He left the room without Saying another word.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zuko walked through the hallway. He had no idea why his father wanted to see him. He finally arrived at his father's study. He pushed the huge door open and stepped into the room.

Zuko found him sitting at his table, reading what looked like a piece of paper.

"Zuko have a sit" he said gesturing to one of the empty sits in front of him.

"I called you in here so we could talk something very important. I want you to take over my empire. Agni corporation needs to live long and as my only son. I want you to take this burden when am gone. That means you'll have to go to business school." He said as he stood up and walked behind him.

" Can't it wait?" Said Zuko as she sat still, staring at his father.

"Time waits for no man, Zuko make me proud and bring great honor to our family." He said as he placed his hands on his shoulders. Zuko never thought about take over his father's business. He just wanted to be left alone and then maybe he could discover what he wanted in life but he could never disobey his father. This was the first time he was given a chance to choose. He could say yes, take the risk and be successful or he could say no, never do anything with his life and live to regret it.

"I accept."

"Good, I always knew you would." He said as he placed the application form in front of him.

Zuko sat in his room. They were having a huge family dinner today. He couldn't believe he would be going to business school. He was so excited. Zuko couldn't help but think about katara. He told her he would be there today but there was no way he could go to ba sin sei without his father finding out. He knew she would get rid of it. Nobody wants to be a mother at sixteen.

Lu Ten barged into his cousins room. He found Zuko sitting on the sofa staring into space.

"Are you coming?" Said Lu ten.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He stood up and went to enjoy the family dinner. He wasn't going to think about katara again. She was a thing of the past.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews. Oh I know you guys thought Zuko was going to be from a screwed up family with a crazy Dad.**

 **So the next chapter will be 4 years later.**

 ***** come on guys please read and review*** your reviews give me the motivation to right another chapter.**

 *** you could tell me if you like it**

 ***what you want to see happen next.**

 *** what do you think is gonna happen to katara and her baby?**

 *** I hope I get a lot of positive reviews.**

 *** see you next time ;)**

 **Phoenix lrv.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I don't own it.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara stood by her dressing mirror. She wasn't the little girl who people would make fun of anymore. When she was pregnant with her child,People would always stare and gossip about how little she was to be pregnant. She went through high school trying her best to hide her baby bump. It wasn't easy, she finally graduated when she was seven months pregnant. She couldn't apply for college. She didn't want people to see her like that. At some point the pain and the humiliation became too much for her to bare alone. She decided to end her life. She took some dangerous pills that she bought from a store. She ended up in the hospital. The doctor was able to save her and the baby. When she finally had her son through CS. She sustained an ugly scare on her stomach. She refused to let the nurses treat it properly. She hated everything about the baby, his hair, his eyes, he looks just like Zuko. She finally got over it after a huge fight with her sister in law. She was right, the baby needed love from a mother and she had no rights to deny him that. ever since that day she felt like a new person. Min Ho took away the darkness from her heart. She never felt lonely again. Sometimes she would have a bad day and Min Ho was always there to cheer her up. He was her everything now. She quickly brushed her hair. She was late for her secret job as a maid. Sokka would never let her earn money by cleaning houses but she need the money. She couldn't keep asking sokka for money, especially now that Min Ho just started going to school and Suki was expecting another baby. She could hear an argument going on downstairs. Those two were at it again.

"Give me it." A young 7 year old girl said as she tried to grab the remote from a little boy's hand.

"No... Ouch! My hair, stop it." He screamed when he felt her pull on his hair. He quickly grabbed her hair and yanked it hard.

"Ouch! That really hurts." She screamed back at him.

"Now you know how I feel ." he said with a smile on his face.

"Why you little monster. I'm gonna-"

"Min Ho! Kya! Stop that right now." Katara said as she took the remote away from them.

"Mummy she started it. I wanted to watch cartoons." He said as he pouted and folded his arms.

"Kya, you should pick up your toys before your mother wakes up." She said to the little girl who stood up and ran up the stairs to do as she was told.

"Sweetie, we're late. When we get back. You can watch all the cartoons you want."

She said as she picked up her son. He buried his head in his mother's hair and wrapped his tiny hands around her. Katara couldn't believe she had a son like Min Ho. He was smart, intelligent and the nicest person she had ever met. He was always there for her. She was so happy that he was nothing like his father. She took her bag and went out of the house, she got into a taxi and went straight to the house where she works as a maid.

They finally arrived at the huge mansion. The guards let her in with ease she was known by all the guards. The owner was a very kind old man. He never really had many visitors. He had a son who drops by every end of the week. He was very nice to her. After greeting all the familiar faces she knew, she entered inside the house. She quickly put Min Ho down." Go play with your toys. I'll try my best to finish on time so you and I can go back home, watch cartoons and eat ice cream." She said as she kissed him on his head. "Okay mummy." He said as he ran up the stairs. The house was huge, It had a lot of rooms. She had a lot of work to do.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Min Ho ran into the guest room but stopped when he saw a figure on the bed. The owner said it was okay to keep his toy's there. He decided to run into the room grab his toy's and run back downstairs to katara.

Zuko laid awake on the bed in his uncle's house. He wanted to get some well deserved rest. He needed some time away from work, family and the cameras. It wasn't easy working under his father. He likes perfection and he challenge's Zuko as often as he could. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he saw a little boy run into the room. He ran over to Zuko's bed and picked up a small box.

"Hey, who are you? " Said Zuko as he bolted up on his bed. Min Ho stood up with a box in his hands. He was startled to find out that the sleeping man was awake. Min Ho took a step back not before Zuko tried to grab him but had his box instead.

"Who are you? How did you get into the house?" Zuko said, he could see the boy was frighten by him. He decided to let his guard down and ask the boy nicely.

"I see you don't talk." He said to the boy with a smile on his face.

"My mummy said I shouldn't talk to stranger's." He said as he took another step back."

"My name is Zuko. Now I'm not a stranger." He said as he sat on his bed and used his hands to brush through his hair.

"How did you get in here?" He asked as he grabbed a white shirt and put it on.

"Uncle Iroh said it was okay to play up here." Min Ho said. He wasn't sure if he should trust Zuko or run down stairs to his mother. Zuko noticed his hesitation.

"Give me my toy's ." Min Ho said as he watched Zuko open the box and emptied the contents on his bed.

"Okay, but I get to play too." He said with a smile on his face. Min Ho went over to zuko and sat beside him on his bed.

"You can be the detective and I'll be the police man." Min Ho said handing over a toy race car to Zuko.

"What's your name?" Zuko had to ask. The boy looked so familiar to him.

Min Ho." He said as he played with his toy's.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara was done cleaning. She didn't realize Min Ho was gone from his play corner. She went over to his toy's but she couldn't find him.

"Min Ho?" She yelled out his name. This wasn't the time to play hide and seek. She needed to get back home before sokka.

Zuko got up from his bed, he heard a woman's voice, probably the boy's mother was looking for him.

"Why did you stop?" Min Ho said he finally noticed that Zuko wasn't playing with him anymore.

"Your mum's looking for you." He said as he scooped up Min Ho in his hands and went down the stairs. He found a young woman in the kitchen looking under the table.

"Excuse me madam I-" Zuko was speechless when he saw who the mother of the boy was.

"Mummy! I look like a policeman." Min Ho said as he tried to hold the over sized glasses on his face. Katara got up from the floor and dusted herself with her hands.

"Min Ho, I told you not to-" She froze when she saw Zuko had her son. She couldn't believe her eyes. He just stood there staring at her. She could feel herself getting angrier by the minute. He hadn't changed a bit he was still the same. He looked like he was living well for a man who has done so many bad things to people. Zuko was beyond shocked. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. The only thing he could say was: "Katara?"

Katara quickly stood up and took Min Ho away from Zuko. She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the house. Zuko stood there in the living room. He was still in shock. He finally got himself back together, before he could get outside, she was already gone. Zuko couldn't believe it. He just saw katara and that boy, he looked so familiar. He gasped when he suddenly realized that he had a son. The boy looked a lot like him. She didn't get rid of the baby. Why was she cleaning peoples houses for money?How did she even end up being a maid?

Zuko quickly went back into the house. He didn't know why katara was here, working as a maid. There was only one person that had the answers he needed.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Zuko said as he barged into his uncle's study.

"Zuko why are you shouting. Have you gone crazy?" Iroh stood up from the couch and removed his glasses. He was having a peaceful, quite morning with a cup of tea in his hand while reading a news paper sadly he was interrupted by his nephew.

"That woman...why is she in the house? Where does she live? Answer me."

"Miss katara, She work's for me and I don't really know where she lives."Iroh said. He was confused and worried. He didn't understand why Zuko was behaving like this.

"What do you mean you don't know where she lives?" He said as he tried to suppress his anger.

"Zuko, you came here to take a break from work. Why are you so worked up over a girl and her child?"

"Uncle, it's a long story." Zuko wanted to tell his uncle what was going on but he didn't want another lecture from him and he certainly didn't want his father to find out about his son. He still couldn't believe she kept the baby."Oh my God she didn't get rid of it." He mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about." He asked as he watched Zuko storm out of the room.

Zuko? ZUKO!" Iroh called after his nephew. Zuko wasn't in the mode to tell anyone about his history with katara.

Zuko quickly changed his clothes, he hurried out of the house and got into his Ferrari. He was going to see Lu Ten, he was one of the few friends he could trust. He arrived at his cousin's house and knocked a few times before Lu ten opened the door."Hey Zuko, What's up?" Zuko quickly dragged his cousin out of the house and shut the door. He didn't want his nosey wife to hear them.

"Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you." He said as he started narrative the story of how he left katara when she was pregnant. He made sure not to include the parts were he was a bad boyfriend.

"You're an ass man. You got a girl pregnant and you just left her. What are you going to do about it." Lu ten said as he folded his arms.

"I don't know. I'm a father, I have a son and I hurt his mother.I'm going to track her down and you're going to help me."

"And then what? Huh? Take the child. You shouldn't claim what isn't yours. You said you didn't want the baby. I think you should just leave her alone." He said as he tried not to raise his voice.

"She's cleaning houses for money. She didn't get rid of the baby. Don't you know what that means?"

"You're insane?"

"I have a son and she doesn't have the money to take care of him. I saw her today and she looks so different. I just want to help her. I remember her telling me she had a brother who lives here in the fire nation. He works at a company. We're going to do business with them. Lu Ten , you are going to make this happen. I'll meet you at the office tomorrow morning then we can discuss our plans. I need a beer." He said as he pushed pass Lu Ten and entered the house.

"Zuko!" He said as he called after him. " don't start what you can't finish." He chased after Zuko trying his best to stop him from doing what ever it was he was planing.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Katara's POV**

The ride home was quite. I just needed sometime to think. I just wanted to go home and never think about what just happened. I couldn't believe it. Zuko, that low life. I never wanted to see him again. It hurts when his out there living his dreams and I'm still here trying to accomplish mine. We finally arrived at home and wasted no time getting inside. So many things were going through my mind. What if I see him again. What if he comes back and tries to take Min Ho away from me. No, I won't let that happen. "Mummy? What's wrong?" Min Ho said as he tugged on katara's shirt.

"Go to your room, wait for me there, okay sweetie?" She said to him with a forced smile on her face.

"Okay." He said as he ran pass Suki and went up the stairs. Suki came into the living room when she heard katara's voice.

"You're back home early. What happened?" She said as she waddled to the couch and sat down. Katara was still pacing in the living room. Suki had no idea why katara was behaving like that.

"Katara! What happened." She said as she grabbed katara's hand stopping her from moving.

"I saw him today." She said as she tried to blink away her tears

"Who?" Suki asked noticing how upset katara was getting.

"Min Ho's father."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey Guy's. I'm so sorry this came out late. My sweet little nice came over to spend the week with me. She's a hand full but I love her so much. I had to change her, feed her, bathe her. I was a full time aunty all week.**

 **The next chapter will be up soon. Now that my baby has gone home :(**

 **I would like to thank Chinweoa and all the guests for their review. I really appreciate it. Thank you.**

 **Don't forget to review follow and fav this story. Tell me what you think. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zuko strolled through the halls in his work place. He was surprisingly in a good mood today. He had a son and he just met him. He finally reached his destination. He barged into the office and found a young man sitting behind a desk. He had his hands on his face.

"Hey, man." He said as he walked into Lu Ten's office and throw his feet on the table. Lu Ten sighed out loud when he saw his cousin. He wasn't in the mood for Zuko's antics. He didn't have enough sleep due to 'martial issues' with his wife. All he wanted to do was lock himself up in his office and have a nap.

"About what we talked about yesterday. I want us to have the meeting at his place." Zuko said noticing the bags under his cousin's eyes. He knew his cousin and his wife Yue were trying to have a baby of their own.

"I see Yue drained you out last night." He said to Lu Ten with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." He told Zuko as he tried to hide the blush creeping up from his neck to his cheeks.

"I already made an appointment at his place next week. I don't want to have anything to do with your stupid plan." He said as he rubbed his forehead with his finger's.

"This is my company." Zuko said trying to push his button. He knew Lu ten hated it when he acts like he owns everything.

"News flash idiot. We own the company and get your feet off my table. I just got it this morning." Lu ten said as he glared at Zuko. He really wasn't in the mood.

"Why are you so upset with me?" Zuko said finally dropping his feet from the table.

"Oh oh it's because of what I told you. Huh? Listen that was what? Four year's ago. I'm a different man now." Zuko said sincerely.

"Keep telling yourself that till you believe it. In the mean time go bug Aang and Jet, I have work to do." He said motioning to the door. Why couldn't Zuko see that he needed to be left alone. The door suddenly few open and two young men walked into the room with a scowl on their faces.

"Hey , I have been meaning to talk to the both of you. Why are we doing business with the Hamato company. They deal with food, we deal with advance technology." Jet said as he sank into the couch beside him. " I don't know how to explain that to the board. I can't handle that kind of stress. I don't have to work for you people especially you." Aang said as he dumped the file on Zuko's head. They were all friend's ever since high school. Jet was the son of an accountant. He wasn't born into a rich home like the rest of them. Aang on the other hand was set for life. He was only working to impress his girlfriend which was now his wife. He wanted to show her that he was strong enough to take care of her. They both have a beautiful baby girl named Jade.

"What is this? pick on Zuko day?" Zuko said as he glared at Aang.

"You told them. Didn't you." Zuko said as he pointed an accusing finger at Lu Ten.

"Yes. I did."

"You shouldn't have done what you did. You should go apologize to her." Aang said as he sat beside on the couch.

"Fine, I will after i-"

"Just go to her place. We got the address. Just go see her first." Said Jet.

"But I already made this huge plan to-" he trailed off when he realized that nobody was listening to him.

"Fine. I'll think about it." He sighed in defeat. They always knew how to make him do the thing's he didn't want to do.

"Don't forget about the meeting next week. Now that we're done, get out of my office. All of you." Lu ten said with a smile on his face. Finally, he'll get to sleep in peace.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zuko drove to the address that his friends gave him. The house wasn't bad at all. It looked like a four bedroom flat. He got out of the car and went up to the porch. He knocked on the door a few time before it was opened by a smiling katara. But her smile didn't last for long when she saw who it was. Zuko couldn't believe his eye's. She had on a sleeveless layered tunic and a nice pair of black jeans that hug her body nicely. He could clearly see her beautiful curves and her breast were bigger than they use to be. She put her hair down and the curls rested just at the middle of her back. Zuko quickly snapped out of it. That was not what he came here for.

"Let me in, please." He said as he pushed pass katara and entered the living room.

"I didn't say you could come in. How did you find me? What do you want from me?"She said as she glared at him.

"I know, I don't have any excuses. I did what I did. I take full responsibility for my actions. I'm sorry it happened." He said feeling satisfied that he wouldn't have to say the word 'I'm sorry' ever again.

"Are you done?" She asked as she folded her arms. She couldn't believe he had the guts to barge into her house and tell her all that rubbish.

"Now, get out of my house before I call the cops." She said firmly.

"Look, I know you're mad at me but I'm here to fix everything. I don't want you or Min Ho to suffer. I came here to help." He said as he pulled out a bunch of money and placed it on the center table.

"I'm not a Charity case. You think you can just walk back in here and ask for forgiveness. It's a little late for that. Go back to where you came from."

"I understand that you're upset. I just want to see Min Ho again. come to my house tomorrow and we can discuss this." He said as he held her arm. Did he really think she was going to come? She quickly snatched her arm away from him and glared at him. She was tired of acting nice. Suki said she shouldn't be rude to him because he is and would always be Min Ho's father but she had enough of his nonsense.

"Don't touch me! I thought I told you to leave. What's your problem. Are you dying of guilt? You thought the baby was dead so you can run around and be happy. " she said as she glared at him.

"I told you I'm sorry." He was taken by surprise. The katara he knew was different from the one right in front of him.

"Don't you hate it. When they do something hurtful and then they say sorry and expect everything to be okay."

"I know how angry you are and what you most have gone through-"

"You have no idea what I went through these past few years. You don't know the humiliation and shame you put me through. You're just not done ruining my life, you came back to destroy it. What did i ever do to you? I want you to leave. I don't want to ever see you again. My son and I don't need your filthy money." She said as she picked up the money and threw it at him.

"I'm going to let this pass because I know you're angry." He said motioning to the money. Why are you so stubborn? Just take the money and take care of our son. He already has to leave in this dump and he looks like he needs the mone-" he was interrupted when he felt a sting on his face. She slapped him. He couldn't believe it.

"How there you, how there you come into my house and insult me. Get out." She said as she glared at him.

"You hit me." Zuko said as he balled his hand up into a fist. He was trying to hold back his angry. Katara was terrified but she tried her best to hide it. Nobody was at home to save her from him.

"The next time you do that again. I'll make you regret it." He said firmly as he glared at her. He turned around and headed for the door leaving the pile of money behind.

"I'm not afraid of you. " she said to Zuko fast enough before he left the house.

Katara watched as he left the house. She sank into the couch and tried not to cry. She promised herself that she was going to be strong but she didn't think she could handle Zuko alone. She didn't know why all these things were happening to her. She remembered the conversation she had with Suki.

 _"Really katara that's great. Now Min Ho would have a dad." She said as she pulled katara down to sit beside her on the couch._

 _"No, this is horrible." She said with anger. She didn't understand why Suki didn't get it. Maybe it was because she didn't tell her about her embarrassing past with Zuko._

 _"Why would you say that. I mean I know he left you but don't you think you should forgive him."_

 _"Forgive him? I would rather die than forgive him besides why do I have to be the one to forgive. After all he did to me."_

 _"I know there are something's you're not telling me but you can't send Min Ho's father away from him just like that." She said as she wrapped her hands around katara."_

 _"They say time heals all wounds but I'm still waiting. I still feel cheated." She said as she wiped away her tears. She was so glad that she had Suki to talk to. She was like a big sister to her. Sokka would have gone crazy if he knew about her meeting Zuko. She gave Suki one last thank you huge before she stood up._

 _"Don't forget that it takes a strong person to say sorry and an even stronger person to forgive." Suki said before katara went up the stairs to meet Min Ho._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zuko arrived at his house. After he left katara, he didn't pick his calls or inform anyone about his whereabouts. He went straight up to his study. He grabbed a bottle of wine, popped it open and gulped it down. he needed time to think. He could still feel the heat on his cheek. Part of him wanted to make her pay for hitting him. The other part of his made him feel like he deserved it. He knew he treated her badly. He knew how much she use to cry when he hurt her. He knew he lied to her even when the truth was out in the open. The katara he met a few years ago and the katara he met today were different and it was all his fault.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Thank you** **Girlygamer1996, Byakko ShadowKikyo, Chinweoa and all the wonderful guests for your reviews. I appreciate them.**

 **Here it is. Another chapter. I hope I get reviews from you guys.**

 **They both confronted each other and yes Zuko is still an idiot but not for long. Tell me what you think. If you like this fic. What you want to see happen or you could try and predict what you think is gonna happen next. Till next time. Don't forget to review.**

 **Phoenix lrv**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara rushed through the hallway. She had an urgent call at home ,something about Min Ho breaking the rules. She went over to Min Ho's school as fast as she could. She found Min Ho sitting on a chair, waiting patiently in front of the principal's office. She watched as he stared at his finger. He looked like he was crying. Katara rushed over to Min Ho, knelt down to his height, Cupped his face in her hands and wiped away his tears.

"What happened? Did they hurt you? What's wrong?" She asked him but she heard no reply from him. It only made new tears form in his eye's. She pulled him into her chest and stroked his hair . This finally made him calm down. Katara was beyond angry. Why would they make her child cry like this.

"Sweetie. Wait hear. I want to see the principal." She said as she kissed his cheeks and forehead. She stood up, went over to the door and knocked before it was opened. She saw the principal sitting on her chair and Min Ho's teacher, named Avery sitting across the table. "What's the meaning of this? Why is my son crying?"

"Miss katara we have been waiting for you. Please sit down." The principal said gesturing to the empty sit in front of her.

"No. I want answers right now."

"Madam your son put glue on a fellow classmates head and I heard him use inappropriate language." Miss Avery said as she glared at katara. For some reason, she never liked katara.

"This is unacceptable. The child's mother was very upset about this." The principal said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Did you try asking the both of them what happened? Or is my son the only bad guy here?" Katara said trying not to raise her voice.

"I caught him rubbing glue on a students head. They were fighting." Avery said as she chewed her gum.

"You're wrong. My Min Ho would never do a thing like that without a reason and he doesn't use inappropriate language." Katara said the last part while glaring at Avery. She knew Avery was making it up. Katara could clearly see her roll her eye's.

"what I heard was..." She started saying before katara cut her off.

"Wrong! What you heard was wrong. Why was he crying? I left him in your care, I found my son sitting outside crying."

"If you raise him to be this violent. I suggest he does that at home and not in school." Avery said as she glared at katara.

"It's just an observation." She said in dismay when she saw the principal looking at her.

"Are you implying that I didn't raise my son right? Well let me tell you what i think about your little observation." She grabbed a cup of coffee she saw on the table and poured it all over Mrs avery's head. She screamed when she felt the cold liquid on her head.

"Like mother like son." She said as she watched Avery scream for help.

" There won't be a next time."katara said firmly to the principal. Katara stepped out of the office and rushed over to Min Ho. He wasn't crying anymore. He just looked sad. She sat beside him and took his hand in hers.

"Min Ho, why did you put glue on your friends hair?" Katara asked softly. She knew he wouldn't lie to her.

"He started it. He was pulling at my hair and he called me bad names. He said that I'm a garbage baby and that I shouldn't come to school tomorrow because I don't have a Daddy." He said as he started crying all over again.

"Oh Min Ho. I know what he did was wrong and he should be punished too but you shouldn't have put glue on his hair."

"Is tomorrow bring your father to school day?"

"Yes." Min Ho said as katara dried his tears.

"Then sokka will come for you. I'll tell him..."

"No... They'll just laugh at me." She felt her heart sink to hear him say that. She knew how if felt like to be the laughing stock of the society. She was a loner back in high school. She knew how kids could be so mean.

"No one will laugh at you because we're going to get you into another school." She said as kissed his head. The principal's door flew opened and an angry Avery stormed out of the office trying to get the liquid out of her hair.

"Did you see what I did? I poured a cup of coffee on her hair." Katara said with a smile on her face causing Min Ho to laugh.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny." She said as she tickled him. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted to tell him that it was all her fault. She sent his father away. She wanted to take all his pain away. If only she could.

"I'm sorry mummy. I didn't mean to..." He said to her as he wrapped his little hands around her waist, giving her a hug.

"Don't do that again. Okay sweetie?" She said firmly before lifting him up into her arm's and walking out of the school. She knew one think was certain. They were never coming back here again and the new house for her and Min Ho would have to wait. She has to get him into another school first.

"Okay mummy." He said as he buried his head in his mother's hair. He was so happy that katara came to get him.

They finally arrived at home. Min Ho had a healthy meal and katara gave him a bath. He had been smiling all day. That was how she wanted Min Ho to be. She wanted him to be happy. She finally put him to sleep after reading him a bed time story. She heard a knock on the door, she stood up and opened it gently making sure she didn't wake Min Ho up.

"Can we talk? Suki said as she rubbed her baby bump.

"This came in the mail today." She said as she handed over an envelope to katara.

"Thanks." She opened it and stared at the paper. She had a weak smile on her face. She passed just like every single time she applied.

"Well...?" Suki said eager to find out if she got accepted.

"I got in. I passed but I can't go. It's too far away from here and I can't leave him."

"You can't keep making up excuses katara. Min Ho is not a baby anymore. We'll take care of him." She was tired of katara taking the responsibility of Min Ho like it was her punishment. She couldn't understand why she wasn't thinking forward.

"I can't leave him." Katara just wanted to get a job and just take care of her son. The only reason she applied was to make Suki happy.

"This is not your decision to make. I'm tired of being patient with you. For the past two year's you applied for college and you just won't go. I'll give this to Sokka." She snatched the paper out of katara's hand. Suki wanted her to make something of herself.

"Give what to me?" Sokka said as walked up to them. He was in his room when he heard the both of them arguing.

"This..." Suki said as she handed over the paper to her husband.

"Hey, you got into nursing school." Sokka said with a smile on his face. He was so proud of her.

"I'm not going. Min Ho needs to be transferred to another school. Don't worry. I'll pay for everything." She said with confidence. She didn't want to be a burden to her brother and his family not like they were complaining.

"Where did you get the money?"

"I have been working really hard sokka. I wanted to use it to get an apartment for Min Ho and I to..."

"What were you thinking of doing. You were just going to leave. Just like that." Sokka said trying not to raise his voice. He couldn't believe she wanted to leave. He knew the time would come but she was still young and she just started getting back on her feet.

"I can't keep living off you."

"Is that what you call this. I'm not tired of taking care of you. I'll pay your tuition."

"You don't have too. I want to take responsibility."

"Just because you have a child. It doesn't make you responsible especially what you did at Min Ho's school today. Min Ho will go back to that school. I already talked to the principal.

"He was being treated badly. You don't understand what they say or do to him. You don't know how hurt Min Ho was today. He was being bullied because he doesn't have a father." She said as she blinked away her tears.

"And whose fault is that?" Sokka said shocking both katara and suki.

"Sokka..." Suki said to her husband she couldn't believe he said that to his sister. She watched as katara went back into the room and shut the door behind her.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Get out of my office." Angry Zuko said to his employee. He has been in a bad mood ever since the day he met katara. He sank into his chair and used his hands to massage his forehead. He could still remember all the things she said to him. It had been a week now and he still couldn't get over it.

"Why are you so angst today? You fired two people today. I just hope this has nothing to do with that girl." Lu ten said when he walked into the office shutting the door behind him. Zuko didn't even realize that someone was in his office till he heard the door shut.

"Hey." Zuko said finally noticing his presence.

"I think you should go home, take a break." Lu ten said. Zuko's health was of great concern to him. He didn't want Zuko to end up grumpy and lonely. Zuko was like a brother to him.

"I'll take care of everything. The meetings, transactions and the file's." He said trying to reassure him that he would take care of everything.

"No thanks, I'm fine. I just can't believe it. She just rejected me. She won't even let me see my son. That won't be for long. I'll get to see him in two days." The meeting was all he could think of all day.

"Maybe you should try and talk to her. Let her know how sorry you are for what you did." Lu ten said try to reason with his cousin.

"No." He couldn't imagine himself going over to that house again and apologizing to that rude, spoilt woman.

"You're too proud. The sooner you learn that, the better. We're having a party tomorrow. Yue and I have an announcement." He said with a smile on his face. Hoping his cousin would get the hint. Zuko just sat on the chair staring blankly at his hands. Lu Ten tapped his table twice before Zuko bolted up on his sit.

"What was that for?"Zuko said with a scowl on his face.

"Get up it's time for lunch." Lu ten said as he smirked at Zuko.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **The next day...**

Zuko sat on a bench by the pool at Lu Ten's apartment. He sighed out loud putting his sunglasses on. They were having a small get together to congratulate the newly expecting couple, yue and lu ten. Jet couldn't make it. He said something about a date. Azula was at ba sin sei university studying law.

Aang's wife was talking to yue while rocking their one year old baby, Jade. No one would have believed those two would end up together. She was tough, beautiful, rude( according to Zuko) and was from a very rich family. Aang loves her more than anything.

"Something tells me you have a lot on your mind." Aang said as he sat beside zuko.

"You have been sulking out here all day." Zuko was very found of Aang. Sometimes it was like he was the only person that could understand him.

"Can you believe that woman. She slapped me. Can you believe that."

"Wow, I can't believe she did that." Toph said as she kissed Aang and gave Jade to her father. Zuko rolled his eyes at that. Of all the women in the world Aang and Lu Ten had to fall for, it had to be those impossible, nosey women. That wasn't his problem right now. How did she even walk up to them without him noticing?

"I kind of expected her to do worse. The worst part is that I might never get to see my son again." Zuko said as he stared blankly into the pool.

"Honey! It's your turn to pick Ray from school today. I just hope he doesn't get glue on his hair again." Yue said before she continued talking to Toph. Ray was a child who they adopted when he was a baby. Yue never thought she could have a child of her own ever since the car accident. Now that she was pregnant, everything will still remain the same. She was never planning on telling Ray that she's not his mother

"Zuko I know what will make you feel better how about we go pick Ray from school." Lu ten said as he taped Zuko on his back.

"No...I'm not interested. I'll rather sulk out hear than go anywhere right now."

"Alight. I guess you're going to be hanging out with the ladies before I get back." Lu ten said as he walked away from the pool

"Let's go please." Zuko said trying to avoid those women. They always tried to make him date their friends. Thinking that he would change his ways.

They arrived at the school. Lu ten got out of the car. Zuko sat in the car, He folded his arms and stared at a bench in front of the school. He saw a little boy sitting on it. Lu ten finally came back. He opened the back sit and strapped Ray in, before he entered the car. "I'm back." Lu Ten said finally noticing How Zuko was staring at a kid sitting on the bench.

"Lu ten that's Min Ho my son. You can go home, I'll call you later." He said as he got out of the car and went over to the boy. Lu Ten thought Zuko had gone insane. He decided to stay and watch just in case something goes wrong.

"Min Ho?" He said as he sat beside him on the bench."

"Zuko?" He was surprised when he saw Zuko, at first he thought it was his mother. She told him not to talk to Zuko.

"Why are you out here alone?"

"My mummy said I shouldn't talk to you." Min Ho said as he stared at his feet.

"But I'm not a stranger anymore. Where's your mother?" He said as he smiled at how min ho was playing with his hands.

"I'm waiting for her." He said as he looked up at Zuko. His golden eye's staring right back at his. Zuko could see himself in Min Ho. He hadn't taken the time to really look at his son. He had his hair, eye's nose. He definitely got katara's lips.

"Are you hungry?" Zuko asked as he stared at Min Ho with a smile on his face. He still couldn't believe he was a father.

From a far Lu ten watched with a smile on his face. He had never seen his cousin so happy. He looked over at ray who folded his arm and pouted. He was upset about something. At least he didn't get glue on his hair again.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Another chapter! Thanks to chinweoa ,bwolloves, Titi and all the wonderful guest who reviewed on the last chapter. Chinweoa I laughed so hard on your review. The love between them will start all over again. It's a zutara fic so don't worry.**

 **The next chapter is gonna be intense. There will be another confrontation and a whole lot of trouble you can't even imagine what Zuko is going to do :)**

 **See you next time and please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Katara took a taxi to Min Ho's school. When she got there, he was no where to be found. She went into the school and asked his teacher and she was told that he left a while ago. She decided to call home, maybe Sokka picked him up or something. She sat on the bench outside the school and dialed the Suki's number.

"Hello, Suki, Did sokka pick Min Ho up from school?"

 _"No, what's going on?"_

"I can't find Min Ho anywhere and no one has seen him."

 _"Calm down, why don't you check again, if you still can't find him just call me back."_

"Okay."

She sighed when the call ended. She didn't know where he was or who he was with. She stood up and went back into the school. It was already empty, all the kids were gone. She went back to his class room and she still couldn't find him. What was she going to do now? Where could he possible go to? She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text from an unknown number.

 **"He's with me. Come to the restaurant three blocks away from the school."**

Katara bolted up on her sit, reading the massage over and over again. Did they kidnap him? Who could have taken him. She stood up and went out of the school. She finally reached the restaurant. She walked into the building and what she saw made her stare. Min Ho and Zuko we're having lunch and Zuko was feeding him. Min Ho looked like he was actually enjoying himself. She could see them smiling and laughing. This was what Min Ho wanted, he wanted a happy family and he'll get one but it definitely won't have Zuko in it. Katara walked over to their table. Min Ho saw her and quickly dropped his spoon. He knew he was in trouble.

"I told you to stay put and wait for me to come pick you up and you disobeyed me." Katara said with a scowl on her face.

I'm sorry mummy." He said as she took his bag from the chair and stood beside katara.

"Katara, it's not his fault." Zuko said watching Min Ho come down from the chair.

"This is none of your business. I thought I told you to stay away from us." She said as she glared at him. Couldn't he just stay away.

"Katara, I know I have wronged you. I want to fix this. I'm sorry." He said as he stood up and grabbed her wrist, trying to stop her from leaving. Neither of them knew the crowd they were gathering.

"Sorry for what? For leaving me when I needed you the most? For treating me like dirt? For all the times you made me cry? For all the crap you started? For all the things you said to me? No I won't forgive you this time. Katara said as she blinked away her tears. She didn't want to think about the past anymore.

"What I did was foolish. I know of all the people I have wronged, I hurt you the most. If I could take it all back I'd do it. I'm just asking for a chance to make things right. I just hope you can forgive me because I can't stand the thought of you hurting because of someone like me. I didn't mean to take him without your consent. I just wanted to know him." He said as he stared at her. He knew she was avoiding his gaze. She started peeling his hand off her wrist. She could feel the tears on her cheeks.

"If you found me in a different condition. You would have just spit on me and leave. If it's forgiveness you want then fine, you are forgiven. Stay away from us." She said finally noticing the stare the waiter's and other costumers we're giving her. They felt sorry for her but she didn't need their pity. Min Ho looked like he was about to cry. He didn't understand why his mother was angry with his friend.

"You told me to get rid of it. You left me to suffer alone. You abandoned me. you didn't care about me." She said as she carried Min Ho. He rested his head on her shoulder and watched Zuko with sad eye's. She closed her eye's and took a few breath she wanted to stop herself from crying.

"You have no idea how happy I was when I found out you didn't do it. I came back katara. I looked for you everywhere but your father wouldn't let me see or know where you are."

"That's a lie. I don't want to listen to your lies anymore." She said as she walked out of the restaurant leaving a heartbroken Zuko behind.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara entered the house and slammed the door shot. She was so angry. After she left the restaurant. She cried her eye's out in the taxi she had to lie to Min Ho and tell him that she had a headache that was causing her to cry. She found Suki waiting patiently in the living room. She had kya's head on her leg's. She ran her finger's through her daughters hair.

"Thank goodness you found him. What happened? " Suki said as she watched katara sit on the couch beside her.

"Aunty katara."Kya said as she stood up and ran to give katara a hug before grabbing Min Ho's hands, pulling him up the stairs so that they could go play with her doll's.

"Zuko, took him from school. I'm scared. I don't want him to take Min Ho away from me." She said, watching Min Ho and kya go up the stairs. Suki could sense that she was upset.

" I'm confused. How did Zuko know where he was?"

"I don't know. First he offers me money and now he's asking for forgiveness." She said as she glared at the floor. She was still angry.

"What did you say when he apologized?"

"I told him I have forgiven him and I told him to leave us alone. I don't know if he was doing it because Min Ho was there, Maybe it was just one of his plans to deceive me again.

"So you didn't accept his apology. You should have given him another chance to prove himself..." Suki said before katara interrupted her. "I know Zuko. He hasn't changed. He's still the same person that thinks he can get what ever he wants. I don't want to ever see him again. I want to go back to ba sin sei." She knew Suki was not happy with her reply.

"No, you just got accepted. I'm not letting you throw that away. I'll talk to my cousin, she lives at Ember island and the school isn't far away from there. I'm sure she'll be happy to take you in. Min Ho can stay with us for a while then he'll join you over there later."

"No, you have done so much for me. I'll take Min Ho with me. But I won't be here for the birth of your baby." Katara said with a sad smile on her face. Suki helped her when she was pregnant. It would only be fair if she does the same.

"Yeah but promise me you'll come and visit once I give birth." Suki said with a smile on her face. She was trying to cheer her up.

"I promise." Katara said with a smile on her face. The room was filled with silence for a while. Until Suki remembered something.

"What about Sokka?"

"You can't tell him the reason why I'm leaving." Katara said as she bolted up on her sit. She knew if sokka knew about it. He would bring the roof down.

"I'll tell him I want to go for an early registration and since Sokka doesn't know what Zuko looks like it'll be fine, right?"

"I hope so. Help me." Suki said trying to get up but failed miserably. She stretched her hands out to katara.

"Are you sure you're not having twins?" She said trying to tease Suki before helping her up. "With you leaving I hope not."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara went up to her room and found Min Ho already in bed, playing with a stuffed bear. She didn't know if she should punish him or let him go off the hook. He wasn't suppose to go anywhere with a stranger but Zuko wasn't a stranger. She wasn't a good parent maybe she should just blame herself for not being good enough for him. She sat on the bed beside him and he rolled away from her. He was still angry with her. He refused to have dinner with her or even play with kya.

"Sweetie, honey. Please talk to me." She said as she tried to tickle him. He pushed her hands away refusing to face her.

"I have a huge surprise for you. We're going to Ember island tomorrow. It's going to be just you and me. Isn't that going to be fun?" Katara said hoping she could use that to get him to forgive her.

"I'm sorry mummy. Are we leaving because you're mad at me? I promise I won't do it again." He said as he turned around and pleaded for them to stay. Katara knew he loved kya, sokka and suki, she knew it would be hard for him to leave the people he grew up with.

"I'm not mad at you. I didn't tell you this but mummy's going to school just like you and when I'm done, I can get a job and buy what ever my darling Min Ho wants." She said as she laid down beside him.

"Okay. Can Zuko come?" He said with a huge smile on his face. Katara literally chocked on air. She wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Ehm. Zuko is very busy. He can't come." Katara said as she wrapped her arm's around him and kissed his forehead.

"Okay." He said before falling asleep.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ember Island... 4: 30 PM**

"Suki are you sure this is the address?"

 _"Yes, she told me so herself. Just go in there and make sure you say hey for me. I'm going to miss you. Oh and kya Miss Min Ho already."_

"Okay, bye."

 _"Alright bye."_

They had left the house early in the morning. After lying to Sokka, claiming she need to start her registration on time. He complained and even told her not to go anymore but with a lot of persuasion and Suki on her side, Sokka bought all the lies. She felt bad for lying to him. She had never kept any secret as big as this away from him. She just hoped that when she finally have the courage to tell him the truth, he would forgive her. She stood by the porch with Min Ho's hand in hers.

The house looked like a two bed room flat. It looked nice from the outside, she was just hoping the inside would be the same. She knocked on the door twice before it flew open and she was face to face with a bubbling young woman. She had on a short mini skirt with a tank top that showed a lot of cleavage. She was like the high school girl that everyone wanted to date and no one wanted to marry.

"Hey, you most be katara. I'm ty Lee. And you little Cutie most be Min Ho." She said as she pinched his cheeks.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you." Katara said trying not to laugh at the expression on Min Ho s face. He hated it when they mess with his hair or pull on his Cheek's.

"Come in. I already set up your room for you. Here's the key. Also I have some rule's. Don't come home late. No bringing men into the house late at night, no smoking in the house and we share shore duties." She said as she Grabbed her bag and ran her finger's through her hair.

"Okay." Katara said watching her every move. She wondered why a beautiful girl like Ty lee would want to dress so inappropriately.

"I'll be leaving. I have to go to work. I'll be back in two hours that's when my shifts over but when I get back we're going to have lots of fun. Feel free to check the place out. Bye." She said as she pinched Min Ho's cheeks again before leaving the house.

"Well she seems nice." Katara said with a smile on her face as she went into the kitchen.

"I don't like her." Min Ho said as he rubbed his cheeks.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***So here we are. Ember island. The next chapter is gonna shock you guy's. I don't want to spoil the fun. Also Zuko will definitely see her again and the flirting will start in the next two chapters. You see Zuko's not an idiot anymore.**

 *** thanks to chinweoa, Titi, Itzz and all the lovely guest for your reviews and support.**

 ***I can't wait to see your reviews.**

 ***Tell me what you think and what you want to see happen.**

 ***Also if you think you can predict my next chapter then I accept the challenge.**

 ***Phoenix lrv.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After that faithful day at the restaurant. Zuko felt heart broken and rejected. He knew he blew every chance of him being with katara and his son. He drowned himself in his work. This was good for business but bad for his health. He hadn't slept home in two days. He usually leaves the office early by 5am and return by 7am. Everyone was starting to worry about him.

"Hey." Aang said as he tapped Zuko on the shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts. He finally notices his three best friends in his office.

"What are you guys doing here?" He said as he watched them temper with his things in the office.

"At least there's no alcohol in here." Jet said with a disappointed look on his face as he searched the cabinet.

"what the hell is going on in here?" Zuko said with a scowl on his face as she watched them go through his things.

"We're worried about you. You didn't come home last night and you have been practically living in your office." Lu ten said as he sat on the couch.

"Lu ten, she reminded me of my past and all the things I had done wrong to her." He said as he sat up on his sit.

"So you didn't just leave her when she was pregnant?" Aang said as he stood beside the closed door waiting for his reply.

"No I was an abusive boyfriend. There I said it. I abused her emotionally and sometimes physically. I miss treated her. I slept with her. I slept with her classmates. I did a whole lot of bad things. I don't blame her if she doesn't forgive me." Zuko's out bust was startled all of them. They knew he was a womanizer, they knew he had a drinking problem but they certainly didn't see him as an abusive fellow.

"Zuko, that's in the past now. Sorry is not enough sometimes, you need to show her that you have changed." Aang said as he walked up to Zuko and taped him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"And we'll be there to prove it." Jet said still searching his cabinet for alcohol.

"She's gone. I went to the house for the meeting and I only saw her brother, his wife and daughter." He said as he rubbed his forehead with his hands.

"If it's meant to be. Destiny will bring you back together." Aang said as he sat on the couch beside Lu ten.

"We want you to get off work. You need a vacation. You need your family." Jet said with a smile in his face.

"No I'm perfectly fine. I don't need any vacation. I just need to flip through all these files." He said gesturing to the files littered on the table and floor.

"Come on it'll be fun. We're going to be the bachelors and they will be the tied up men." Jet said as he sat on Zuko's table and got glares from both Aang and Lu Ten.

"Fine. I have to call my mum and tell her I'll be coming home." He said as he picked up his phone and dialed his mother's number.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara sat on the couch alone in the living room thinking about her encounter with Zuko. She wondered why she still couldn't stand him even for the sake of their child. He had started asking her questions again about his father. She couldn't tell him it was Zuko. She didn't want him to know that his own father didn't want him. She didn't want him to know that he was a mistake. He wasn't made out of love.

"Hey! Where is the little Cutie?" Ty lee said as she slumped down on the couch beside Katara.

"He's at school. I'm just getting ready to find a job before I start going to school." She said with a smile on her face. Ty Lee was a very nice person. She thinks possible even when all hope is gone. Katara respected that a lot.

"Oh, you could work with me. My boss will hire anyone that's ready to work." She said with excitement in her voice.

"No, the thing is I'm not really good at those things. I'm only good at being a maid." It was true, some might say she had a problem but the only way she could let off some steam when she was angry or forget her past when she remembered it was by cleaning. After a hard day's work, she always ends up too tired to think of her problems.

"I have a friend and her mum has been looking for a cook. Are you good at that?"

"Yeah I can do that." Katara said with excitement in her voice.

"Then you should go meet Mrs. Agni. She's very sweet."

"Okay." Katara said as she watched Ty Lee go on and on about her Friend's mother.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara arrived at the huge villa. She had the address written on a piece of paper. She wasn't sure if this was the right place. The house was huge and they had guards standing at the gate. As she stood in front of the gate, she couldn't help but remember four years ago standing in front of Zuko's house trying to look inside. She could still remember how heartbroken she was when she found out that he was gone. She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a young man in his late twenties. He walked over to her and stood beside her with his hands in his pocket, staring at the closed gate.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He said as he stared at her. Katara tried to think of a reply as she hid behind her hair.

"I... I just came to look for a job here. Someone gave me this address. I think it's wrong, so I'll be leaving now." She said as she turned around and was about to leave. He suddenly snatch the paper out of her hands.

"Hey, if you wanted it, you should have just asked. You don't need to be rude." She said as she glared at him. She saw his face for the first time. He had brown eyes and a kind face. He looked very handsome in his black suit.

"Sorry about that. This is the address. Let's go in."

"No, I don't think so." She said as she walked away from him.

"Aren't you looking for a job here?" He said causing her to stop in her track.

"Yeah." She said as she turned around and walked up to him. There was no way in hell she was ever going to stand behind a cash register; she would have free time to think of her problems.

"Then you wouldn't mind coming inside." He said as he pushed a button and the huge gate was opened by two guards. They greeted the man with smiles on their faces and looked at Katara curiously. When they were inside the huge villa, she couldn't help but notice him staring at her. Why was he looking at her like she was a desert or something?

"My name is Leon, what's yours?" He said finally taking his eyes off her.

"I'm Katara." She said as she folded her arms avoiding his gaze.

"Mrs. Agni doesn't just give anyone a job here. You'll have to impress her." He said as they walked side by side to the front door.

"As far as I won't get mistreated, I'll do the job."

"You're so smart and yet you choose to be a maid. Why is that?"

"Maybe it's because that's what I'm really good at."

"Interesting, you're the first woman I have seen that takes pride in her work."

"I just do what I have to do. There's no shame when you do something for a reason."

"Here we are." He said as he opened the door and they both walked into the huge living room area that had maid's working like their lives depended on it. He led her to a hug door before knocking on it twice and a faint come in was heard by the both of them. He pushed open the door and found a beautiful woman who looked nothing like her age she had on a white lace sleeveless dress that hug her body nicely and her hair fell perfectly on her shoulder. She stood beside a book shelf looking through a bunch of papers.

"Leon, you're back so soon. Who's that?" She said without raising her head from the papers she was reading through.

"This is Katara, My friend. She needs work so I brought her here." He said with ease. Katara was surprised. He was lying to her soon to be boss. They weren't friends. She just met him.

"It's a good thing I like you. You know I have enough maids already." She said finally looking up from her papers. She scanned Katara with her eyes from head to toes.

"Please. This would mean a lot to me if you give her a job here."

"Fine, you're hired. My rules are simple. Don't be lazy. You will work as a kitchen staff. If my husband doesn't have a problem with you then you get to keep your job."

"Thank you so much madam." Katara said feeling uneasy as the woman watched her every move.

"You can start tomorrow. Although I prefer my maid's living in the building if that's ok with you."

"No thank you madam. I'm okay coming from home to work."

"As you wish." She said as she went back to reading her papers.

"Thank you so much madam." She said as she was lead out by Leon. He closed the door behind them. Katara let out her breath that she didn't even know he was holding.

"Thank you for helping me. I guess I owe you one." Katara said as she shakes his hand.

"Yes you do. I'll keep that for another day. If you don't mind, I could drop you off." He said still holding her hand tenderly.

"No thanks. You have already done so much for me. I'll go home by myself." She said finally pulling her hand out of his. They walked all the way out side the huge gate, talking about their lives. Katara found out that he was Ursa's manager and he was also an orphan. Katara told him about her family and her son. What surprised katara the most was him warming up to the idea of her being a young single mother. They finally arrived in front of his car.

"Alright, I'll see you again Katara." He said as he entered his black Audi and drove off. Katara couldn't believe how kind he was to her without even asking for something in return. She took a cab and went straight to pick Min Ho up from school. She missed him so much. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys... So yeah Leon is in the picture. And Katara is working for Zuko's mother and Zuko will be coming home. They get to finally settle down like adults and solve their problems in the next chapter.**

 *** Thanks to the entire wonder people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the best. Till next time.**

 ***don't forget to review. They give me the enery, excitement and idea's for my next chapter.**

 *** Phoenix lrv.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Katara have been working in the huge Villa for a week now. She hardly spoke to any of the maids. She would drop Min Ho off at school and go straight to the Agni's resident. After helping the head cook with breakfast and lunch. She would leave to pick Min Ho up from school. She had to sneak him into the house, trying her best to hide him from Ursa. She didn't tell her that she had a son. For some wired reason. People hardly hired a single mother because she would put the child first before her work. Ursa was very strict. Making sure they came to work early. She would come for an evening inspection. Katara would hide Min Ho in one of the cupboard, telling him that she was playing a game. She knew she couldn't keep hiding him especially now that Ursa's husband will be coming back from his trip soon.

"Put that down." She said to Min Ho as she watched him put the glass plate gently on the table. She had been washing the dishes for a while now and she still had a lot more dirty dishes to go.

"Mummy, let's go home." He said as he tugged on her apron.

"Okay. We just have to help cook dinner and we'll be back before you know it." She said as she bent down to give him a kiss on the head.

"Go play and don't leave the kitchen." She said firmly making sure that he understood that he would be punished if he disobeys her.

"Okay." He pouted and sat on the kitchen floor folding his arms. Ursa was expecting her daughter today. Everyone was preparing dinner. Katara stood by the sink washing some dishes; she overheard some maids talking about how ruthless Mrs. Agni's daughter was. They talked about how mean she was and how she had put a maid in the hospital for bringing her cold tea.

"Katara, the madam's daughter wants you to bring a cup of tea to her room." The head cook said taking over katara's position with the dishes.

"Why me, I'm new. I don't even know her room."

"Don't argue with me just do as you are told. I'll show you were her room is." The maid said as she rubbed her head. She looked tired.

"Okay."

"Mummy, can I come with you?" Min Ho said tugging on katara's apron.

"No baby, stay here. I'll be back soon." She said as she took the tray and followed the head cook out of the kitchen. Min Ho glared at his toys. He was getting tired of the kitchen. He decided to explore katara's new work place before she gets back. That way she won't know he left the kitchen in the first place.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ursa sat on a couch in her study. Ozai left for an important business meeting. She had nothing else to do but to keep herself busy, reading a novel. She felt a presence in her study. She dropped her book and bolted up on her couch.

"Who's there?" She said as she stood up and went behind a shelf. She gasped in shock when she saw a young boy sitting by the shelf flipping through pages of a huge book he placed between his legs.

"Hey, where did you come from?" She said calling the attention of the little boy. He quickly closed the book and tried to keep the book back in its place.

"From the kitchen." He said like it was obvious. Ursa couldn't believe her eyes. He looked just like her son. He had his eyes and hair; almost everything reminded her of Zuko.

"How old are you? How did you get into the house?" She said determined to find who his mother was and how they could bring a child into her house without her noticing.

"I'm four and a half years old. My mummy brought me in here." He said, finally realizing that Katara will punish him for disobeying her again. Ursa couldn't believe how young the boy was.

"And who is your mother." She said as she watched the look on the boy's face turn into fare.

"I can't tell you. She'll get mad at me. She said I shouldn't leave the kitchen." He said as he brushed past her and headed for the door.

"Wait, Can you stay here." She said hopping the boy could end her boring afternoon.

"I could read you a book." She said as she pulled out a book from the shelf. It was Zuko's favorite when he was little. The boy reminded her son. Min Ho stood by the door as he played with his fingers. He knew he would be in big trouble when Katara finds out that his missing and he certainly wasn't going back to the kitchen to play with spoons and pots.

"Okay." He said putting a smile on Ursa s face. The both sat on the chair. Shoulder to shoulder as she showed him some pictures on the book.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara held the hug tray in her hands as she stood in front of the door. She didn't know why she was the one that was supposed to sever Mrs. Agni's daughter especially after all the rumors she heard about her in the kitchen. She took deep breaths, knocked on the door and opened it gently. She saw a young woman, brushing her hair by her facing her dresser. She walked into the huge bed room. It had everything a huge bed with so many expensive lamps and furniture.

"Leave it on the table." The woman said as she kept on brushed her hair. She had a dark beautiful hair but sadly Katara couldn't see her face. She gently kept the tray on the table. When she turned around, she was suddenly embraced by the young woman. Katara gashed in shock. Was the crazy lady trying to kill her? She held still while the woman gave her a tight squeeze. She didn't know if she should scream for help or return the hug.

"I missed you so much." The woman said as she gave Katara a tight squeeze.

"Azula." Katara said when she recognized who it was. She could never forget that voice. She finally broke the hug to see if she was truly Azula.

"You... You're the evil Lady?" Katara said in shock. She knew Azula as a kind, loving best friend a girl could ever have. Azula was always there for her when she was in trouble.

"So that's what those maids call me now? I like it. I saw you in the kitchen when i came in, you were busy. I just had to call you in here to make sure it was you. It's so good to see you." She said as she pulled Katara to her bed and sat beside her.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave when I needed you the most?" Katara said feeling her heart go heavy. She was heartbroken when she found out that Azula was gone as well as Zuko.

"I had no choice. I know you won't believe me. Katara you were right. If only I had just listened to you. I wouldn't have left ba sin sei."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chan tried to rape me. He drugged me. I went over to his house like i told you i would. He gave me this drink because he felt like i needed more courage to go through with it. I didn't know he slipped something in my drink and I drank it. I started feeling dizzy. All I remember was hitting him on the head with a bottle and running out into the rain. I fainted and the next thing i knew, i was in the hospital. They said i over dosed but i didn't, nobody believed me. I tried reaching you."

"You won't believe the things i went through these past few years. I got myself into so much trouble." Katara said as Stared at her fingers.

"What trouble? Why are you even working here aren't you supposed to be in medical school or something." Azula said as she rubbed her friends shoulder trying to draw back her attention.

"I'm going to nursing school." She said giving Azula a smile.

"Nursing school? Since when did you want to be a nurse? What happened to medical school?"

"I can't afford it."

"Please, your Dad can afford it."

"But I can't."

"What do you mean?" Azula said. She was confused. She knew there was something Katara wasn't telling her.

"Well... The thing is-" Katara said before she was interrupted by a maid who walked into the room with fear written all over her face.

"I'm so sorry madam... Mrs. Agni asked all the cooking staffs to report to her study." She said as she stared at her feet.

"Is that why you barged into my room? I told you people that I do not want to be disturbed." Azula said as she glared at the maid.

"I'm so sorry madam." The maid said as she shudders in fear. Katara watched as Azula scolded the maid for barging into her room. She didn't know if she should intervene or just keep shut.

"Get out; you're lucky I'm in a good mood today." Azula said as she watched the maid leave her room.

"It's not her fault Azula. I have to go." Katara said as she stood up from the bed and took the tray in her hands.

"Why." She said with disappointment in her voice. She just met Katara again and now she wanted to leave. It hadn't even been five minutes yet. "I'm a maid too and your mum is very strict."

"She's not usually like that. She just misses my dad. I'm coming with you. "She said as she grabbed her robe and quickly put it on.

"No you're not. What will your mum say when she finds out that I'm your suicidal friend?" Katara said as she headed for the door. She knew there was no way they could accept her. She was just a maid. Zuko had made sure she knew the trouble he would get into if his parents found of about them, back when they were dating.

"You're not the boss of me. I didn't ask for your permission. I'm coming with you." She said as she brushed pass Katara and stood by the hallway.

"You still haven't changed." Katara said finally giving up. She knew Azula won this round. The both walked side by side as they went up to Ursa's study. No maid has ever walked beside Azula and lived to tell the story. It was a big shock to the maids that saw them laughing and talking. They finally arrived at the huge entrance to Ursa's study.

"Don't make a scene." Katara said to Azula as she took a deep breath and opened the door. She saw Ursa surrounded by the cooking staffs. She walked closer with Azula behind her. Azula watched katara's expression go from shock to pure anger. She followed Katara gaze and she couldn't believe her eyes. Why was there a younger version of her brother sitting beside her mother?

"Who does he belong to?" Ursa said as she dropped the book she was reading to Min Ho.

"He's mine madam, I'm so sorry." Katara said as she stepped out from the crowd.

"The rest of you go back to work." She said as she watched them leave her room. "You brought a child into my house. Why didn't you tell me you had a son? I'm not a cold cruel person. I don't enjoy people lying to me." She said as she stared at Min Ho. He looked worried.

"I know. I didn't tell you I have a son. I'll understand if you want to fire me." Katara said. She was going to quit the job now that she found out that this was Zuko's family house.

"No, I'm not going to fire you." Ursa said as she gave Min Ho a smile. She promised him that she wouldn't fire Katara. Ursa finally turned her attention to Azula and found her staring at the boy.

"Azula are you alright?" Ursa said with worry in her eyes."

"I'm fine mum." She said as she gave Ursa a forced smile and walked out of the room.

"Thank you." Katara said as she held Min Ho's hand and went out of the room. Katara sighed when she closed the door behind her. She always felt uneasy anytime Ursa was in the same room with her.

"You're in so much trouble when we get home." She said firmly to Min Ho. She scoped him up in her arms and walked all the way to Azula's room. Azula was very smart. Katara knew that she already knew who Min Ho's father was. She opened the door to Azula's room and found her drinking tea on the couch.

"Can I come in?" Katara said with a smile on her face. She knew Azula wasn't happy with this.

"He belongs to Zuko. Isn't it." She said as she glared at her tea cup.

"This is you nephew." She said as she dropped Min Ho on the couch beside Azula.

"I knew that bastard was hiding something from me." Azula said with a scowl on her face. She couldn't believe that Zuko could do something so heartless.

"Language." Katara said as she covered Min Ho's ears, giving him a smile. He smiled back thinking she was playing a new game with him.

"Sorry. How did this happen. Does Zuko know about this?" She said as she took Min Ho's hands in hers.

"He does. He knew since the very beginning. I don't want to talk about Zuko right now. He's not in our lives and he never will be. I have to start making dinner."

"No you can't just leave."

"I work here remember."

"Well I order you to stay with me."

"It doesn't work that way. I'll come over to your room when I'm done. In the meantime. You can get to know your nephew." Katara said as she stood up. Min Ho grabbed her dress and looked up to her with pleading eye's begging her not to leave him here. "If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheeks and went out of the room.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara was done for the day and she wasn't planning on coming back here ever again. Azula had pleaded with her to keep on working in the house. That was something she rarely does. She agreed to think about it. They were both walking out of the mansion; Min Ho had his hand in hers.

"Mummy, I had the best time ever. Aunt Azula let me play with her old toys and we drank tea together and we she doesn't like dollies." Min ho went on and on about his fun afternoon with Azula.

"Really?"

"Yes mummy, she said she'll rule the world but the court room first. I want to be a lawyer too. Can I mummy?"

"Sure you can. You can be anything you want to be. But first, your punishment, No TV for the rest of the week end."

"But it's Friday. I want to watch cartoons." He said as he pouted.

"Well you should have thought about that before disobeying mummy. Now come." She said as she lifted him up into her arms. He naturally wrapped his arms around her neck. She carried him all the way outside the huge gate and waited for a taxi. A familiar black Audi parked right in front of her. The car door was opened and she was greeted with a familiar face.

"Katara, I hope you won't turn me down again."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Another one, I'm so sorry guys. I have a lot of things going on. Like school and stuff. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you all so much for the reviews and for supporting this fic.**

 *** Next chapter will be Zuko and Katara finally reaching an agreement. You get to know why Hakoda is not in the picture.**

 ***Till next time. Please review. I always appreciate them. Though matter how small they are.**

 *** Phoenix lrv.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Katara's POV**

Three days ago, Leon gave me a ride home. We talked a bit about ourselves. He told me about his family and hobbies. It felt so great having a friend to talk to. He helped me tuck Min ho in for the night and promised to take me out for morning coffee when he got back from his trip. He was such a gentle man holding the door open for me. No one has done that for me in a very long time. For the first time in forever I slept with a smile on my face. I still couldn't believe how generous Ursa was to me. After that faithful day in her study, she hardly gave any of the maids a hard time. I still had to come back the next day and the day after that. The truth was I needed the money to take care of Min Ho. Ever since father left me. He refused to see me or Min Ho. He told me that this was my punishment. That I'll love and care for someone that ruined my life. At first I believed him. But how could I do that to my baby. Mothers are supposed to love their children. I called Suki a few minutes ago and told her about my plan's. I was going to tell Min Ho who his father is. He has been such a good boy. He knew I hated it when he asks for his father. I had to lie to him; I couldn't tell him who his father was. I told him that his father was very busy and he'll come back when he's 18, I wanted him to be old enough to hear the truth. I was planning on telling him that Zuko died a long time ago but if he found out the truth, he'll hate me for lying to him. Zuko didn't want him when he found out I was pregnant and now he wants to be a part of his life. I stood by the door as I watched Min Ho concentrate on his painting. He had the entire paint bottle scattered on the floor, biting the end of his paintbrush and staring at his painting. I have never seen him concentrate on anything. A few feet beside him I could see Ty lee sun bathing. It's a good thing that Min Ho is four years old. She lay on the bench with her eyes closed and her hands behind her head pushing up her bikini top cover areola. That thing was way too small. She was very upset when she found out that i take Min ho to work. I think is, I don't want to be a burden to anyone.

"Hey." I said to her cheerful. I always envied Ty Lee. She was always happy. Even when things are bad she always had a reason to smile. This was something that I couldn't do.

"Oh Katara come join me." She said as moved a little giving me enough space to sit down.

"I need to go to work today. I know it's my day off but the head cook needs all the help she can get for today. Mrs. Agni has some important guest coming over for dinner and I wanted to ask you to baby sit."

"Really, that's great." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"But on one condition. Please put on some clothes."

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm kind of use to staying here alone. I'll go change." She said as she stood up and went back into the house. I took a look at my son and he looked so cute trying to concentrate. I wanted to find out what was so special about that painting. I walked over to him and sat on the floor beside him.

"What are you painting?" I asked him as I looked over his shoulder trying to see what he was painting.

"It's a secret." He said to me without taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"I'm sure you can tell me anything." I said as I poked him on his waist trying to tickle him.

'No, you'll get mad at me." He said as he pushed my hands away.

"I promise I won't get mad at you. Who's it for?"

"I'm keeping it for my daddy. When he comes back, Mummy you promised he was going to come back, remember." He said finally bringing his full attention to me.

Yeah, I... I know. I'll take you to him. Would you like that?"

"Yes." He said with a huge smile on his face

"I'm going to work now and you are going to stay here with Aunt Ty Lee."

"No mummy. I want to come with you. Please mummy." He said as he dropped the paintbrush and held my arm.

"You can't come with me today because everyone is going to be busy. Okay, I'll get you your favorite chocolate Ice cream if you promise to be good. I'll be back before you know it. Do we have a deal?"

"Okay." He said finally letting go of my arm.

"Can I get a hug and a kiss before I leave?" I stretched her arms out, waiting for him to embrace me. He stood up, dusted himself off with his hands and wrapped his hands around my neck giving me. a kiss on the cheek.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara took a cab all the way to the Agni's villa with her phone in her hands. She couldn't help asking if Min Ho was okay and if something was wrong. Ty lee had to promise her that if something goes wrong she'll call her immediately. Katara walked into the kitchen wearing her maid uniform, finding the head cook organizing the dishes.

"You came early. Where is the little fella?" The head maid said with a smile on her face. She grew fund of Min Ho, she had a son his age but he died a long time ago.

"He's at home. So ... What can I help you with?" Katara said as she gave her a smile of her own.

"Miss Azula asked me to make sure you bring a cup of tea to her room when you arrive. I think she has taken a liking to you."

"Yeah, I'll do that right away." Katara said she took the tray and went through the halls of the mansion. She stood in front of Azula's room and knocked a few times before she was suddenly pulled into the room.

"Hey, I was going to enter the room anyway. What's going on?" She said when she noticed the huge pile of gowns on her bed. Azula stood by her bed, paying no attention to Katara as she straightened her dress with her hands.

"Why are you so dolled up?" Katara said as she notices Azula wearing more makeup than she normally did.

"Nothing, I just want to look presentable." She said as she sat on her huge bed staring into space.

"Are you going on a date?"

"No, I... I just want to dress like this."

"I know there's something you're not telling me."

"My ex-boyfriend is coming here today and I just wanted to... You know." She said as she looked at everything in the room except katara. Azula had been dating someone else ever since she moved back to ember island. They had a huge fight and they broke up. Azula simply refused to tell Katara who he was. Katara knew Azula had a problem letting go of the people she loves.

"I have no idea. Why you think that you need to doll yourself up to get your ex back."

"That's not the point Katara. Father wants me to get married or he'll give me out to someone. I'll rather marry someone I know than a complete stranger."

"Well, I think you should give the stranger a chance and just let go of your ex. I learned that the hard way."

"Katara, have you spoken to Zuko yet?" Azula asked making katara wonder why she was acting so strange. Like she was hiding something...

"Well we had our fair share of arguments."

"What about Min Ho, don't you think that he has a right to know who his father is."

"I know. The good thing is he doesn't care about all those stuff. I'll tell him the truth but not right now."

"Katara, as painful as it is for me to say. Zuko is different. I think you should give him a chance to be in you and Min Ho s life. Don't you want to have a family with kids and a husband and our kids could be best of friends. After the hell you have been through don't you think you deserve happiness?"

"Why does everyone keep telling me these things? You don't expect me to forgive Zuko and live a happy life. Why can't you understand that I get angry when I see his face? I can't stand him. Anytime I see him, the past just comes back to the present."

"I know but sooner or later Min Ho will find out who his father is. He needs a father too. Okay let's put it this way. I'll try it with the stranger and you'll tell Min Ho who his father is."

"I'll think about it."

"Fine, now please help me squeeze out of this death trap." She said referring to the tight clothes she wore.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Zuko's POV**

She can't stand me I was going to keep my distance away from her. She made it clear at the restaurant that she never wanted to see me. Maybe this was how the universe was going to punish me for my sins. All I need is for her to give me just one chance to prove to her that I'm different maybe she will finally forgive me. It had been a long trip from the central city in the fire nation to the tropical Ember island. We finally arrived at my family's villa. Lu ten, Aang, Jet and I came out of the car and a few servants rushed to take our bags. It has been two years since I last came to this place. We walked all the way to the front porch and into the living room finding Ursa reading a book. Her face brightened up when she saw us.

"Hey Aunt." They all said as Ursa give them a hug with a smile on her face. She was like a mother to them.

"I was waiting for you all. Now that your here. We can finally have lunch together. Where are the girls?"

"They'll be joining us tomorrow." Aang said before hitting Jet with his elbow when he laughed about Toph coming to ruin his fun.

"That's nice, I missed you so much Zuko." She said as she gave me a hug.

"I missed you too mum." I wrapped my hands around her wishing that I could tell her all my mistakes, all the problems I had created but I couldn't. She would probably hate me if she finds out about Katara.

"Azula has been waiting for you to get back. You should probably go talk to her. I know she won't admit it but she missed you a lot. She's in her room." She said as she squeezed my shoulder and gestured for everyone else to join her at the dining table. I went up the huge flight of stairs. I could still remember all the good times Azula and I had in this house. I finally reached her bedroom and the door was wide open. I could see her sitting on the couch, talking to someone on the phone. She didn't notice me walking into her room. I sat on her bed which finally drew her attention.

"You arrived early. Why are you even here anyway? She said as she hung up the phone.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" I said to her smiling at how she wrinkled up her nose.

"No. Why did you come back?" I thought I saw a glimpse of sadness in her eye's but it was immediately covered with the usual scowl on her face. I knew she was very upset when she found out that I was living home two years ago.

"I came back because I miss you, mum and Dad." I partially lied to her face. Yes I missed them a lot but the main reason I was here is to forget my problems.

"I have to say you really pulled this one off. I wonder what mum and dad would say if they found out about their perfect little Zuzu made them grandparents a long time ago." I wasn't surprised that she found out about my secret. But there was no way she could possible know about this.

"How did you-" I started to say before she cut me off with a very bad news.

"She's here. She works here now as a maid. In fact, she's in the kitchen working right now as we speak." I wasn't surprised about that either. I just didn't know why she'll rather work as a maid than go to school or do better things with her life. She might have come here for revenge. She knows that if my parents know about all this. I'll be in trouble.

"She came here to ruin me, isn't it?" I asked noticing how shocked Azula was to find out that I wasn't shaken up by all of this.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not worth the revenge. When she found out, she wanted to leave but I convinced her to stay."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Oh no, I'm not helping you. I'm helping my friend, the one that you deceived." She said as she glared at me.

"I was just a teenager back then. I didn't know things would turn out like this." I said sincerely.

"Well there's still time to make things right. She still loves you. She just doesn't know it yet." She said as she left me alone in her room. I knew Azula was angry with me for what I had done to Katara. I just needed a chance to fix everything.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara had spent the whole day working in the kitchen. She stood by the sink washing the dishes; she had a few more left to go. She heard the kitchen door open and a figure walked in closing the door behind him. The head cook promised to take over when she came back from an errant.

"I'm so glad you're back. I have to leave now." She said as she washed her hands and pulled off her apron. She turned around and stood face to face with Zuko. She gasped in shock and took a few steps back. She felt her heart drop and shatter into pieces. She knew this day would come. She knew she would have to talk to him for the sake of Min Ho. He needed a father in his life. She stared at Zuko's features. He still looked the same way he was four years ago. He still had his stupid perfect hair and his stupid golden eyes and his stupid handsome face and his stu... She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard him speak.

"We need to talk and I don't want you running away again." He said as he grabbed a chair and sat down facing her. Katara was shocked she wasn't prepared for this. She hasn't forgiven him yet. She still couldn't control her temper around him. He stared blankly at her face, showing no emotions at all.

"I don't want to talk to you. I'm not here to ruin your perfect reputation." She said as glared at him.

"You had the baby and you want to take care of him on your own. I want to help. I want to be a part of his life."

"Why did you leave without telling me anything? Why didn't you come like you said you would? Why did you let my go through all this shame and humiliation? What did I ever do to you?" She said as she took her bag and walked to the door. She tried opening it but it just wouldn't open.

"Why did you lock the door? Open it right now or I'll scream." She said as she glared at him.

"I want us to talk. Why are you so angry with me? Why do you hate me so much? Why can't you forgive me?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Open the door."

"You can't keep running away from me. What happened to you? What happened to us?

"You didn't just ruin my life. You separated me from my father as well. He doesn't want a whore for a daughter. I don't want to live off my brother and I certainly don't need your help."

"I want to make it up to you."

"All these years when you left, I needed answers to so many questions. Why did you leave? Why did you treat me so badly? I thought you said you loved me. I thought you hated seeing me hurt. I suffered so much because of your mistake, Because of your stupid love."

"You didn't let me explain myself. I know I didn't show up that day but I came back after a week. Your father told me that I got bailed. I asked him what he meant but he wouldn't tell me anything. I know I hurt you. I was a jerk back then. I was just a kid."

"I was a kid too and you ruined my childhood. No amount of explanations and apologize would ever make up for what you did."

"I never stopped thinking about you after that day. I don't know how to make things better between us. Give me a chance to show you how sorry I am."

"You're four years late. I'll tell him you're his father but you can only be part of his life when you tell your parents about him." She said as she stared at the door. She felt all her energy draining out of her body. She felt so weak. She used the back of her hands to wipe away the tears forming in her eye's. Zuko felt his heart drop. He caused her so much pain. He wasn't allowed to explain that he couldn't love her four years ago. Ozai had his life planned out for him. He never had the chance to say no. He was warned not to have a girlfriend or fall in love because his father already had him betrothed to someone else. When he first met Katara, he was attracted to her. There are times when he found himself falling in love with her. He had to break up with her but Katara was the perfect girlfriend, he couldn't find any mistake that she might have done so that he could break up with her. He decided to use sex. He knew she was 15 and a virgin. He knew how shy she could be and how uncomfortable she felt whenever he kissed her in public. He decided to use that to his advantage and asked her to prove her love to him by having sex with him. He expected her to just break up with him but to his surprise, she gave in and he just couldn't resist. Katara was very beautiful. She still is. Zuko watched her glaring at the closed. Silence filed the air once again. Zuko went over to the door, pulled out the keys from his pocket and opened the door. As he watched her leave, He couldn't help but fell guilty. He was going to fix everything.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys, I'm back but not for long. Hey so they talked. And yes there is a lot of things behind their relationship. You'll find out soon. I want to thank you all so much for your support. You guys are truly amazing.**

 *** thanks to smile, Titi, Zutara love shipper, tara1517, chinweoa, Raiko, juiji, the vampire queen Lori and all the wonderful guest reviews. They all made me smile. Thank you for that.**

 ***I can't wait to read your review. You guys need to guess what you think my plans are for the next chapter. Also, what do you think about the confrontation.**

 ***till next time.**

 ***Phoenix lrv**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Zuko's POV**

I lay on my bed, thinking of my confrontation with Katara. I was going to take responsibility for my actions. I just needed some time to think. I heard a knock on my door before I could respond the door flew open and Azula walked in.

"Barging into my room this early in-" I started to say before she interrupted me.

"Dad's back." She said as she stood in front of me.

"So? You're not the one that screwed up Azula." Why was she even bordered by all of this? If I tell them what I'd done, I'll be the outcast of the family.

"Father wants me to marry a stranger." She said with so much fear in her voice. She only comes to me for help when it involves anything that has to do with Dad.

"Welcome to the club. I was betrothed to a girl ever since I was ten."

"How stupid of me, I thought you could talk to father in my favor." She said before leaving my room and slamming the door behind her.

"Azula wait." I said to the closed door. The door flew open again and Aang, Jet and Lu Ten walked in.

"Hey are you okay?"

"No, you guys would have just left me to drown myself with work. Now I have a whole bunch of problems. This burden is becoming too much for me to carry."

"Who said you're going to do this alone. We can't help you when you choose to keep it away from us." Aang said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're getting married next week." Lu ten said as he sat on the couch.

"You must be joking. How can I not know about my own wedding?"

"It was all over the news yesterday and it's in the morning paper." Jet said as he gave me the morning paper. I couldn't believe what I was reading.

"We are going to help you Zuko. We could talk to uncle."

"No. I'll speak to him myself." I said to them. I put on some pants and a shirt and I left the room. I was going to talk to my father but I was going to meet Azula first. I stood outside her room knocking the door.

"She went out with Chan, Sir." The maid who stood behind me said

"Were to?"

"I don't know Sir, she was very upset."

"Okay." Father had already sold me to that girl's family to seal a contract and now his trying to use Azula as well. I was not going to let that happen.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Zuko's POV**

I knew I was in for it. I stood outside my parents study, thinking of how I was going to tell them about the huge mistake I made and how I felt about this stupid engagement thing going on in our family. The door was wide open. I walked in and found my mum sitting beside father. She had her head on his shoulder and his hands wrapped around her. They were reading the morning newspaper. They looked so happy together. My father hated public display of affection. I decided to go back and knock first. I took a few steps back and knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before I walked in. They had already untangled themselves and my father was looking serious again. "Zuko, how have you been?" My mother said as she stood up from the couch.

"You should visit more often. You had your mother worried sick." He said as stared at me. The look he gave me, it made me feel like he knew what I was about to say.

"I have good news. The Morgan's are ready to give their daughter out for married. This was what we have been planning for so many years now."

"I saw it on the papers. How can the whole world know about my engagement except me? When were you planning on tell me, on my wedding day?"

"You knew about this Zuko, stop making excuses. We will get an heir and you will have a chance to settle down."

"Yes, you'll finally have a life partner." She said as she gave father's hand a squeeze with a smile on her face. I never knew what my mother loved so much about my father. what she sees in him, I will never know.

"No. I change my mind. I will not marry Mai" I said firmly. Ignoring the glare I was getting from my father.

"What? You can't just cancel the whole engagement." Mum said with worry in her voice.

"You will not make a fool out of me Zuko. I am your father and you will do as I say." He yelled at me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. The way he yelled at me, it made me feel so tiny.

"Ozai please. "Ursa said as she stood between us.

"No Ursa, I want to know the reason why he refuses this marriage."

"You already have an heir." I finally poured out the truth. The look my father gave me. It felt like it was piercing through my soul.

"What do you mean Zuko?" She said as she faced me, paying attention to what I was about to say.

"I... I have a son and he is four years old. I met a girl name Katara. Four years ago. She was 15 and I dated her without telling anyone about her. She got pregnant a year later before we moved back here. She had a child for me and she works here. She's your new cook. She-" I was going on and on about katara before I was interrupted by my mother.

"Zuko, how could you do something like this? What on earth were you thinking? How irresponsible can you possible get? You got a girl pregnant and you didn't tell us. I warned you about all the sluts you pick up but you won't listen. You're just so stubborn." She said as she glared at me. I could see her resisting the urge to slap me.

"Mum, I know. I get it. I screwed up big time. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought she got rid of it. I didn't know what I was doing." I said quickly. Trying my best to calm her down but what surprised me most was that father was as calm as normal. I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Ozai, you don't seem surprised. What are you hiding from me?" Ursa said as she watched how calm Ozai was.

"I knew a long time ago. Her father assured me that he would get rid of the baby. I paid him for all the troubles. I didn't know he would send that peasant back into my own house."

"You're in on this too. You hid this from me. Am I not your wife? Why couldn't you trust me?" She said as she blinked away her tears.

"You would have suggested that he marries the young girl."

"Our son took advantage of a 15 year old girl and you supported him. He could have gone to jail. He had sex with a minor. What kind of a father are you?" She said as she glared at him. I have never seen my mother this angry before in my life.

"I am a father that loves his son. I'll make my children succeed and there is no way the daughter of low life can marry my son." He said as he stood up and held Ursa's arms lovingly, trying to make her understand that he did all this to protect the family's name.

"Unbelievable, I married a monster." She said as she peeled his hands off her arms. "Don't you there touch me?" She took a few steps towards me and stood right in front on me.

"I will speak to you tomorrow because I do not want to say something that the both of us will regret. She said as she pushed pass Dad and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. The room went silent for a while before I decided to ask my father the one question that baffled me.

"How did you know about Katara?"

"I have my sources. You almost ruined our family reputation. I cleaned up your mess. I suggest you forget about that girl and the child because you will marry Mai whether you like it or not. Do not make me curse you Zuko." He said as he stormed out of the room, leaving me inside the empty room. I felt something that I have never felt before. I have never been scolded by my parents like this before. Apart from all this chaos I felt the heavy burden being lifted from my shoulders. I have said the truth but I still need to break this engagement deal and I still need to help Azula.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Azula sat in the car, looking outside the window with her natural scowl on her face. Why was her father trying to force a relationship on her? He already sold Zuko to get a huge business deal. Why did he want to sell her as well? She growled inwardly and contemplated if she should through the idiot out of the car or if she should through herself instead. The car finally stopped in front of a local restaurant. A place she haven't seen before.

"Where are you taking me to?" She asked noticing how abandoned the whole area looked.

"It's our first date. Isn't that what you wanted?" Chan said as he gripped the wheels.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop acting all innocent. You want me don't you? That's why you told your Dad to ask me to marry you."

"Here you go." He said as he threw the engagement ring at her.

"You better put that on before we get home. You know, I owe your family a lot and if marry you is going to secure a future for me, then I guess, it's okay. I just have to learn how to tame a spoilt brat like you. I'm not surprised that you don't have any suitors. You are just so..."

"How there you speak to me in such manner." She said as she slapped him across the face and pulled out his car keys. She opened the door and threw the keys into the sewer by the edge of the road. He quickly got out of the car and stood in front of Azula.

"What did you do that for? That-" He was about to finish his sentence but the glare she gave him made him forget what he wanted to say. Azula stood a few inches away from him.

"Don't you ever mistake my silence for weakness you filthy vermin. If I ever see you again I will make you curse the day you were born. I'll make sure that you and your entire generation never forget my name. This is not a threat it's a promise." She said as she stormed down the streets, leaving a scared Chan behind. She couldn't believe her father wanted her to marry that bastard. She was definitely going to destroy him. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a motorbike horn.

"Hey, need a lift back home?" Jet said. His smile faded when he saw how angry she looked.

"No, Do I look like I need any help." She said as she glared at him.

"Eh... I... Ye e ... No you don't." He said as she kept on walking away from him. Jet quickly started the engine and parked right in front of her.

"Hey, I'm just going to drop you off. I can't let a pretty girl like you walk all the way home and Zuko would get upset if he found out that I saw you and I didn't help you. So hop in." He said as he taped the space behind him. He saw Azula sigh before she pulled the bottom of her gown up and got on the motorcycle. She had no other option there was no way she could walk all the way home in heels.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Azula's POV**

I gripped the back of his jacket as we rode all the way home. I have never been so humiliated in my life. For some wired reason I was grateful that Jet was here to help me. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I was so angry with my father.

"Eh... We're here." I slowly let go of his jacket and wiped away my tears. I wasn't going to let him see me cry.

"If you ever tell anyone about this-" I started to say but I didn't feel like talking to him. He simply smiled at me.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He said, totally ignoring the glare he was receiving from me.

I walked into the living room and found mum gripping the edge of the couch she looked so angry. She finally looked up and I saw her face soften. "Azula, you have been crying." She said to me as she stood up and walked up to me.

"No, I'm fine." I said taking a few steps back. I didn't want her to touch me.

"Wait, Azula. Please tell me what's wrong." She said as she watched me move away from her.

"You don't care and you won't do anything about. All I want is to be left alone." I said to her as I went up the stairs, ignoring how hurt she looked.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jet finally walked into the house. He figured it would be safe if he waited outside for a few minutes until everything cools down. He walked up to Ursa and found her staring blankly at the stairs.

"I found her walking home. She's very upset about something."

"Thank you, for bringing her back." Ursa said as she took a deep breath and went up the stairs. She stood in front of Azula's room and knocked on the door.

"Didn't I tell you that I do not want to be disturbed?" She said thinking it was the maids. She sat by her dresses with a glass of water in her hand. She watched how her makeup was ruined and how messy her hair was. She was brought out of her thought when she heard Ursa's voice. "Azula please let me in I want to talk to you."

"I don't care. How can you just stand there and watch father ruin our lives. I was humiliated today because of him. I don't want to speak to anyone." She said as she broke the glass in her hand. She stood up and went to the phone dialing a familiar number. She waited for Katara to pick the call as the blood tickled from her wounds down to the carpet. She was definitely going to make Chan pay for what he said to her.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Yeah another one. You guys need to tell me what you think about this chapter. I loved your reviews Zutara love shipper, chinweoa, Titi and the wonderful guest that reviewed and you guys that took the time to read it. You're awesome. I hoped you guys enjoyed Xmas and Boxing Day. We're going into a new year soon and I can't believe how far I came to this point. I wish you guys a very merry and fruitful new year's.**

 ***A guest asked me what kind of guy would have sex with a 15 year old. Well, my first boyfriend was asking for way more than I could give and we broke up because I refused. Part of this fic is real.**

 *** I can't wait to see your reviews. Till next time.**

 *** Phoenix lrv.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Katara's POV**

I haven't been myself lately. I couldn't eat or sleep. I just didn't know how to explain things to Min Ho and to Sokka. He deserves to know when Zuko comes back into our lives but I was scared. I didn't want Sokka to be mad at me for letting Zuko take over his responsibility. I still haven't forgiven Zuko yet and I certainly don't know if I can ever forgive him. I just have to learn how to control myself for Min Ho's sake. I had just gotten out of the shower when I got a phone call from Suki. I told her what happened the other day and the big news that the heir of the Agni Empire is getting married. Why did he want Min Ho when he could have other children with the goddess he was holding in the pictures? Suki called to ask me if I was okay with it. Why wouldn't I be. I hate him.

"I was about to tell Min Ho the truth but have you seen the papers today? He's getting married next week." I said to Suki as I held my phone to my ears with my shoulder while brushing my hair in the room.

 **"Are you jealous?"**

"No... No. I am not jealous. I am so over Zuko. I don't need him and I have proven that a long time ago... Min Ho put your pants on." I said to a naked Min Ho running round the room. He refused to put his clothes on.

 **"Really, then why isn't he here to see his son?"**

"I don't know." I said as I continued brushing my hair.

 **"Well I do. You keep sending him away, Isn't it.**

"I don't want Min Ho to get hurt. He'll get married and he'll have kids. I don't want him to feel rejected."

 **"You can't keep running away from things like this. You can't always protect Min Ho from getting hurt its part of life."**

"I know." She sighed before dropping the brush and grabbing Min Ho's pants.

 **"Well to me I think you still love Zuko."**

"No! That's enough. I don't want to talk about him anymore." I said as I tackled Min Ho on the bed forcing him to wear his pants. He keep on trying to run away.

"I'll talk to you later. Someone doesn't feel like wearing clothes today."

 **"Okay, take care of yourself."**

"I will." She hangs up the phone. Min Ho used the chance to run.

"Hey, you can't walk around naked. Do you want Ty Lee to dress you instead?"

"Mummy, No! I'll put it on now." He said as he waited for Katara to put his shirt on. Katara stiffened a laugh. Ty Lee always dressed him up in Silly costumes and took pictures of him. My smile faded away when I remembered my encounter with Zuko. I wasn't planning on working there anymore. I just can't handle seeing Zuko again and I still haven't told Min Ho the truth yet. I started having nightmares again. The last time I had a nightmare was when I was pregnant. The dreams were always the same. I kept on reliving my past in my dreams. I heard my phone ring again and I picked it up.

"Hello"

 **"Katara, why aren't you at work. You promised you wouldn't leave without telling me.**

"I know. Azula things are becoming more complicated. Why can't you just come here instead?"

 **"I broke glass Katara. I really need you."**

"I can't come to work just to clean up your mess."

 **"I'm not asking for a maid Katara, I'm asking for a friend."**

"Alright, I'm on my way."

I quickly hang up the phone and scooped Min Ho into my arms.

"I have to go meet your aunty. I promise I'll come back before you know it. I said to him. I was planing on leaving him with Ty Lee.

"Okay but I want Ice cream first then I'll stay with Ty Lee."

"Deal." I was beginning to feel like I was spoiling him. He always got whatever he wanted.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Katara's POV**

I arrived at the Agni's villa. The guards opened the gate for me. I didn't want Ursa or Zuko to see me so I had to sneaking through the back door.

"Katara, were have you been all day. Ursa was looking for you. I suggest you go and see her." The head maid said. She caught me when I entered the kitchen.

"Of course." I lied to her and left the kitchen. I had a feeling that something was wrong. Why was Ursa looking for me? I arrived at my destination. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I pushed the door open and walked into the room, shutting the front behind me. I noticed a figure moving under the covers of the bed and there was broken glass everywhere.

"Azula, are you okay?" I said to her. I saw her body shaking under the covers. I sat beside her and pulled the covers off her.

"Azula, what happen-" I gasped when I saw blood on her hands and on the bed. I just hope she didn't kill anyone.

"Why do you keep hurting yourself when you get upset? I will get a bandage and some medicine." I stood up and went over to the store in the kitchen and gathered all the supply I needed. I quickly rushed back into Azula's room. I cleaned up the cut wounds and bandaged her neatly. Azula hadn't said a word ever since I came into her room. She just watched what I was doing to her.

"What happened?" I said when I was done with the bandage.

"I was humiliated today. I... I felt so bad. The person father forced me to marry. He is not the kind of person any woman would love. He told me things. Things that I think might be true. Maybe I don't have any suitors because I'm the way I am." She said as tears fell from her eyes. I hated it when she cried. She was always the strong one.

"No, that's not true. The most precious things in this world are hard to find. When the time comes, you will find someone that will love you. No matter what you think you are." I said as I gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around me as she cried on my shoulder.

"Thank you for coming." She whispered into my ears. "That's what friends are for." It took a few minutes before she stopped crying.

"Now you should go talk to your mother. Maybe she could help you."

"No, there's nothing she can do about the Engagement." She finally let go of me and wiped away her tears with the back of her hands.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"You should tell her what really happened. She will support you."

"Now stand up." I said as I stood up and pulled her up with me. I felt light headed. I grabbed my head and sat down back on the bed.

"Katara, are you alright?" She looked so worried.

"I'm fine. My head hurts a little. I better go home and rest." I told her as we walked out of her room together.

"I'll take you home." She said to me. I gave her a small smile assuring her that I was okay.

"No... I'm fine. Honest. Just go speak with your mum." We hugged good bye and went our desperate ways.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Zuko's POV**

I was walking through the hallway when I bumped into someone. She wasn't a maid because she didn't have her uniform on. She looks very familiar to me. She fell hard on her butt and I tried to help her up.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I said as I tried to lift her up.

I'm fine." I froze when I heard her voice. It was Katara. I was hoping she came to see me but even I knew that was impossible.

"Katara, I want to tell you something." I tried lifting her up again but she pushed my hands away and stood up herself.

"No. I don't want to hear anything." She said as she held her head and closed her eyes. I knew something was wrong with her. She looked so tired and she had circles around her eyes. She collapsed on the floor and I immediately went to her side.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." I said to her as I tried to scoop her up in my arms. She was still trying to get away from me by pushing my chest.

"I ... I don't need your help. I'm... I'm fine." She said as she went unconscious. I scooped her into my arms. I couldn't help but feel warmth in my heart. I remembered the times when I use to carry her like that. I took her to my room and placed her gently on my bed. Her face was so innocent. Her hair was still perfect and she still smells like strawberries. I touched her hair for the first time in four years. They were so soft. I caress her cheeks and traced my fingers on her lips. I scolded myself when I realized what I was doing. I couldn't help but remember the times when she would laugh at my bad jokes and when we had our first kiss. She was blushing the entire time.

 _Flash back_

 _"Katara are you even listening to me." He said as he poked her shoulder._

 _"Of course I am. You were going on and on about you dad forcing you to do stuff." She said as she continued painting a picture of the garden they were in._

 _"Hey you're not listening. It's our first anniversary." He said as he took her paint brush from her hands._

 _"I'm sorry; I just need to finish this drawing for art class. You know I'm not good at it and you refused to help me."_

 _"Hey I said I was going to be your supervisor. Let me see." He said as he tried to grab the paper but she took it before he could reach it._

 _"No... I'm not done." Katara said as she hides it behind her but he moved even closer to her. Their noses were practically touching. He could see her blushing. He smirked and snatched the paper from her hand._

 _"Hey, give that back." She said as she glared at him._

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha ha what is that supposed to be?" He said as he laughed at the painting. She really didn't know how to draw._

 _"It's you. See I painted your eyes golden." She said as she gave him a smirk of her own._

 _"No way, it looks like you." He said as he concentrated on the painting._

 _"It looks like a baby." She said as she looked at it from a different angle._

 _"That settles it. It's the picture of my first baby." Katara said as she watched him fold the painting neatly._

 _"We can't have ugly babies, Katara." He said as he handed her the painting back._

 _"Don't call my baby ugly." She said as she playfully hugged the painting._

 _"Don't worry well have 8 other's." He said as he laughed at the look on her face._

 _"What? I do not want eight... Don't you have homework?" She said as she rolled her eyes at his behavior._

 _"I want to show you something. Come on." He said as he stood up and took her hand in his, pulling her to her feet._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It's a surprise." He said as they walked hand in hand for over 10 minutes._

 _"Zuko, we have been walking for a very long time."_

 _"Shush... We will get there soon." They arrived at a huge garden and a wooden sit was placed in the middle of the garden. They both sat on the chair, taking in there surrounding._

 _"Happy anniversary!" He said with a smile on his face._

 _"Zuko!" She said as she hit him on the arm._

 _"What was that for?"_

 _"I asked for a rose because you insisted that you give me a gift today."_

 _"So? I got you your rose."_

 _"You got me a garden. With roses are you insane? I could have just asked for a bar of chocolate."_

 _"If you had asked me for chocolates, I would have gotten you a factory."_

 _"So where's my gift. He said with a smile on his face._

 _"It's not much but here you go. I made it myself." He unwrapped the package and pulled out a chain. It had a moon in the middle._

 _"Thanks. I'll cherish it always." He said sincerely as he put it around his neck, underneath his shirt._

 _"Oh we... I better get back to my painting."_

 _"No need. I already painted it for you. I was just waiting for you to give up."_

 _"Thanks." She said as she gave him a hug. He broke the hug and stared right into her eyes._

 _"You know I love you and I'll never hurt you right?"_

 _"What are you-" she started to say before he brushed his lips against hers,_ _kissing her lips softly. She gasped in shock when he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. He used the opportunity to stuff his tongue into her mouth tasting every single bit of her causing her to moan. He rubbed her back with his hands and brought her closer to him. She gently wrapped her hands around his neck. , enjoying every time he would tickle her tongue with his. He could hear her moaning as he kissed her. He broke the kiss when he felt like it was going too far. He looked at her and she was still blushing. Her lips were a little swollen. She looked so perfect to him._

 _He wandered if she was embarrassed because she was practically sitting on his laps or because he heard her moaning._

 _"I love you Katara." He said sincerely. He gently pulls her off him. She was so quiet and still blushing._

 _"I love you too." She said as she gave him a hug._

 _Flashback ends_

I took another look at her and she looked pale. I quickly left the room and called the family doctor. After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door. The doctor walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Mr. Agni. You sent for me."

"Yes, come in." The doctor took her temperature and listened to her heart beat. He gave her an injection. When he was done I felt him tap my shoulder.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest. She hasn't been eating. She's asleep right now. When she wakes up, give her something to eat." He said giving me a soft smile.

"Okay thanks. Please don't mention this to anyone." I said to the doctor who nodded before leaving the room. I could see the colors coming back to her. I wanted to pull my covers over her but something caught my eyes. She had a scar on her stomach. I had no idea how she got that. I was about to trace it with my finger when someone held my hand. I looked up and saw her looking at me.

"Hey, what are you doing? Where I'm I?" She said as she tried to sit up but she suddenly held her head and lay back on the bed.

"You fainted. You know, you were right people don't change they just become what they are meant to be. You still kept the bad habit of starving yourself when you're upset." I said as I stared at the scar which she quickly covered up.

"I don't need you to take care of me. I'm leaving."

"No you're not. You'll eat first then you'll leave. The doctor said-"

"Why do you care? You never have before. I just want you to leave me alone."

"So you want to leave and then die on the road? Who is going to take care of Min Ho when you don't even want to live? Stop being stubborn, Can't you just set our differences aside for once? I'm leaving. I will get you something to eat." I left the room and went to the kitchen to gather her favorite dishes. I took the food back to the room and I found her glaring at her fingers. She looked at everything except me. I felt my heart go heavy. She was avoiding me. I dropped the food by my bed side table.

"You should eat." I said before leaving the room. I knew she needed some space.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara sat on the bed. She grabbed the plate and angrily stuffs her mouth with the food. Her faces soften when she tasted how good it was. She quickly stuffed her face with the food. She hadn't eaten anything in a while now. She ate every single grain of rice and drank every single drop of water. She looked around the room and everything was in place. Zuko was always neat. She found a drawer and she looked inside. It was a book filed with pictures of his family and friends. She saw pictures of Zuko. It looked like he was at a party. She opened the next page and she saw her picture. It was the time they went on their first date and he took her picture. She asked him to delete it because she felt ugly. She had her glasses on and her hair in a ponytail. He told her that she looked perfect.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Zuko's POV**

I could still feel my heart beating against my chest. I wasn't going to let this happen. I can't have feeling for Katara. I would just hurt her even more. I went over to the guest room. I needed space to myself. I needed to break this engagement. There was no use talking to father.

"Zuko, What are you doing here?" Lu ten said as he walked into the guest room.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I came to set the room up for Ray. They will be here by tomorrow."

"I told mum and she hates me right now and father he planned this all along. He knows Katara. He knew she was pregnant. That was why we moved here."

"Don't you think you should settle your difference for the sake of your son.

"I tried. I really have. She just won't listen."

"You know before Yue and I got married we had a lot of problems. Her father hated me so much. He tried to separate us remember? I stood my grounds and I showed Yue that I would never hurt her and that I would be with her forever."

"I love Katara but its best I stop this feeling before someone gets hurt."

"If you truly love her and if it's meant to be. She'll be yours. Isn't that worth a little trouble?"

"Thanks man." I said as I tapped his shoulder.

"Don't mention it."

"Do you want to meet her? She's in my room. It's not what you think. She just fainted but she's fine now. She still hates my guts.

"Alright, let's go meet my future sister in law." He said as we left the room. I knocked on the door first before walking into my room. Katara wasn't there. She most have left, I wasn't surprised. The good thing was that she ate the food I gave her.

"She's gone." I said as he sat on my bed and noticed an old photo album I kept, lying open on the floor. I picked it up and flipped through the pages. I saw a picture of Katara. I knew she saw it too.

"I guess I'll get to meet her next time." Lu ten said as he looked at her picture.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***This chapter is for my one and only chinweoa. I'm sorry, I couldn't update the time that you wanted. So the Zutara moments are finally here.**

 ***I will appreciate it if you review. I want to know if I'm doing well or not. Please leave a review for me.**

 ***you can tell me what you want to see in the next chapter.**

 ***Thank you for reading.**

 ***Till next time.**

 ***Phoenix lrv.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter fourteen**

 **Zuko's POV**

It has been two weeks since we had a nice family dinner. Mum was still mad at me. She decided to eat and sleep in the guest room. Azula was as bright as ever. She hardly speaks to Dad. Father noticed how distant she was towards him; he ended up canceling her engagement with Chan. The poor guy has been making excuses just to avoid her. He did it to make my mother happy but she hasn't spoken to him after their argument. Father wasn't sad at all, he acted normal. He would go for business meetings, introducing me to some of his business partners. He didn't bring up Katara or my marriage with Mai. I could see the slightest change on his face whenever my mother passes by him. He was very good at hiding his emotions. I lied to Mai and her family just to postpone the wedding. I needed to put my life back together. I have never loved Mai or any other woman in my life except Katara. The rest were all the same they wanted money, publicity and sex. I sat at the dining table to have breakfast with my father. I knew he already heard about the story I made up to postpone the wedding. I was planning on breaking this engagement. I just didn't know how to do it without getting punished. My Dad and I were having breakfast together. I sat beside him as I ate my scrambled eggs.

"You told Mai and her family that you had an accident and you ended up badly injured." He said nonchalantly as he flipped through the pages of his newspaper.

"Yes father, can't you see how injured I am. I told you there will be no wedding. If you won't break this off. I'll keep on having accidents." I said avoiding the glare I was getting from him.

"You can't just change your mind whenever you want. I had a deal with her father and he has already fulfilled his side of the bargain. Agni's do not go back on their words."

"Fine, I will keep on postponing the wedding."

"You went behind my back and you ruin my plans. You managed to convince them to delay the wedding. I have been helping you with your mistakes. You almost got in to jail twice Zuko. I will not help you anymore. Let's see how much you can take and how far you can go." He said as he dropped his papers and took a sip of his tea.

"I'm not the same Zuko that always get into trouble and I will appreciate it, if you don't involve yourself in my matters." I couldn't believe my own father thought that I will be help less without him. I was going to prove him wrong. I dropped my fork on my plate and stood up. That was enough quality time with my father for today. I could feel him staring at me.

"I will not accept that woman and her child Zuko."

"Why? Is it because she's of lower class?" I said as I glared at him.

"No, she doesn't have a name and a person without a name cannot be recognized as anybody." He said nonchalantly.

"Then I will give her a name." I said as i left the room. That settles it. I was going to marry Katara.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Azula's POV**

The nerve of that brother of mine, asking me for katara's address when he could clearly see that were not in good terms. Zuko told me Katara passed out the day she came to the house. I had to call her immediately to find out if she killed herself or not. If I were her I would have solved all my problems a long time ago. She was just too weak sometimes it drives me insane. I was weak as well a few days ago when I cried for something so little. I sighed as I came out of the shower and put on my rubs. The door suddenly fell open.

"Don't you have manners? Don't you knock before you enter a room?" I yelled at the unfortunate being that barged into my room. I looked up and I wasn't surprised when I saw Jet standing by door with a smirk on his face. Ever since the day he brought me home. He just wouldn't leave me alone.

"I did." He said as he worked into the room.

"You should have knocked hard enough." I said as she pulled the edge of my robe together and ran my hands through her hair.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I glared at him, watching him walk into my room like he owns the place.

"I came to check up on you." He said to me as he stared at my face. I glared at him. I warned him not to speak of it again. He was so disobedient.

"I'm fine. You can go now." I said firmly. Why wasn't he scared of me?

"That doesn't look fine." He said as he grabbed my bandaged hand. I quickly pulled my hand away from him.

"Don't ever do that again. Get out of my room." I have had enough of his nonsense, barging into my room when I'm only in my robe.

"I want to brighten up your day. I'll be going to the club tomorrow and everyone is too busy ignoring me. I decided that I'm going to bring you along." He said as he explored my room. This only mad me angry. Was he deaf?"

"I won't be caught dead seen with you. Now leave." I said firmly as I pointed to the door.

"That's too bad because you're coming with me." He said to me like it was so obvious.

"How is that going to happen?"

"That's for me to know. Be ready tomorrow by 6pm."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Katara's POV**

A lot has happened these past few days. I haven't seen or heard from Zuko. Ever since that faithful day, I didn't return to work. I wasn't interested in that anymore. Suki was right, if I wanted to be a single mother who can provide for her only child then I have to finish school and be the best that I can be for him which is why I'm standing in the hall way at the Bayer field institution. I just had my very first lecture and it was amazing. Being a nurse wasn't my dream but it was the second best thing. If only my father could see me now. But that won't happen because he hates me. Azula is still upset with me but for a strange reason. She was happy today; she didn't even remind me about how I broke my promise and stuff. It was late in the afternoon and I was finally done for the day. I couldn't wait to get home and cook dinner for me and my baby. I missed my Minny so much today.

I walked out of the building and I noticed a Black car following me. It couldn't possibly be Leon. He told me he wouldn't be in town for a few days. I haven't seen or spoken to him ever since the day he took us home from work. I decided to continue walking away, if it was someone I knew they'll call my name.

"Katara." I was startled at first but I took a deep bright and turned around.

"Zuko?" I thought today was going to be a brand new happy day but I guess not.

"Stop following me." I hissed at him and walked away. I could see a few students staring at me. I turned around and I was face to face with Zuko.

"Stop doing that." I said as I took a few steps back and glared at him."

"I wanted to tell you that I picked Min Ho up from school but since you want to ignore-" He said as he started to walk back to his car.

"What! You're lying." I said to him as I chased after him.

"You know I'm a very bad liar. He wore a White shirt and blue jeans and a black jacket." He said as he stood by his car.

"I didn't ask you to pick him up. How did you know I was here?"

"Ty lee." He simply said to me. I made a mental note to worn Ty Lee to not give my personal information to people, especially Zuko.

"You better give him back to me. Do you want to take him away from me and make my life miserable?"

"No. If you want him back then you're going to have to come with me." He said before entering his car. I was filled with rage right now. I didn't want to play his stupid game but if Min Ho was with him I might as well get him back. I entered the car and sat quietly, looking outside the window trying my best to ignore his presence but it didn't work.

"See this isn't so bad now is it." He said to me with that stupid smirk on his face. The ride home was silent except for the fact that he kept staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Just thinking of how you use to look like when you smile."

"I would prefer you don't talk to me and you leave us alone."

"It's hard to believe that you would end up hating me this much. There was a time when you use to love me. Have you forgotten so soon?"

"That was four years ago. You left and there weren't the two of us anymore. Yes I was a fool. I use to love you. It was the biggest mistake in my life. I thought we had something. I should have known better. I should have known that nothing last forever."

"I made a promise that I would always be with you. I couldn't keep that promise back then, but now, I'm ready to keep that promise, believe it or not."

"Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

"No, things aren't always what they seem." He simply said to me. I noticed that he was a little upset with my question.

"I made a promise to you remember. Forever isn't over Katara." He said as he parked in front of a building. I noticed that we were at the Agni's Villa.

"This is your house." I said to him.

"Yes I know. I'm hungry and I came here to eat." He said like it was obvious.

"Give me my son, and then you can go and eat." I glared at him. Why wasn't he taking me seriously?

"He's inside the house. If you want to see him, you have to come with me. Azula and my parents aren't here." He said to me before he went out of the car. I sat in the car in silence. What game was Zuko trying to play? I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of whatever stunt he was trying to pull. I took my time getting out of the car and walked behind him. He didn't give me a second glance. I was glad that his parents and Azula weren't home. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. We walked up to the huge house and he pushed the door open. I saw two women in the living room sitting on the couch with Wine glasses in their hands. I recognized them from the picture album I saw in Zuko's room.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." He said before he went into a room closing the door behind him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara stood in the middle of the room, anxiously waiting for Zuko. She found a chair by the corner of the room and sat there staring at the closed door Zuko went into. She didn't notice the stare she was getting from the two women across the room.

"Hey you must be Katara. I'm Yue and this is-"

"Just because I have a son with him doesn't mean you have to talk to me." Katara cut them off. They look like those uptight rich girls that use to bully her in high school. She didn't know why they were talking to her or how they knew her name. Katara wasn't surprised. Zuko slept with a lot of women. They could be one of his sluts.

"Feisty, I like her." Toph said as she sat beside Katara.

"I'm Toph and you must be the diva. We're not mean girls you know."

"Would you like a glass of water? Don't worry Min Ho is playing with my son." Yue said to her with a smile. Katara felt bad for thinking bad about them. When she saw wedding rings on their fingers and one of them was pregnant. They couldn't possibly be Zuko's whore.

"Come on we don't bite... Much." Toph said as she handed a glass of water to Katara.

"Toph!" Yue said as she glared at Toph, they promised Zuko they would make her feel comfortable.

"What! It's true."

"Tell us about yourself. We have been dying to meet you." Yue said as she sat across the table.

"I'm a mother; I just want to go home with my son. Can you please get him for me?" Katara said as nicely as she could. Trying to make up for how rude she was a few moment ago.

"Em... Zuko's probably with him." Yue said a little confused. Zuko had told everyone the whole truth, including the part that he apologized to her but she turned him down.

"Join us for dinner." She said. Katara noticed a Young man walk into the room and sat in the dining table he looked so familiar to her. They all went over to the dining table, Katara sat at the far end of the table trying to remember where she knew him from.

"Jet this is Katara." Yue said as she snatched his phone away from him so that he could great their guest. Katara finally remembered where she knew him from. They went to the same school together. They had projects together and at some point Zuko was jealous of their friendship.

"Katara is that really you. You look different."

"You too." She said and she felt someone tugging on her shirt and saw Min Ho smiling at her.

"I missed you so much mummy." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the chick before sitting beside her. The food was severed and everyone was sited at the table.

"I would be having a get together. It's been awhile ever since we had been here. I would really love it, if you come."

"I don't think I'll be able to make it. I'm busy with school and stuff."

"It's on a Saturday, you'll make it." Yue said with a smile on her face as she watched her husband sit beside her. Katara noticed that three men walked into the room. Zuko and a man that looked a little like Zuko and another person she hadn't met before. She started to feel uncomfortable. They all sat by the table. Zuko sat beside Min Ho and everyone else sat beside their wives. Katara noticed a little boy walk into the room and sat beside his father.

"I'm Lu ten and you must be Katara. It's nice to finally meet you." He said as he gave me a smile. She looked at Zuko and he was eating with Min Ho. They seemed so happy. Everyone at the table were so happy talking and laughing like everything was okay, like she wasn't hurt by Zuko, humiliated and sent away by her own father. She just couldn't take it anymore. Min Ho was fast asleep; Zuko had been stoking his hair. She didn't touch her food. She just wanted to leave. She felt bad all of a sudden. She deprived Min Ho of having a father.

She quickly stood up. She could feel everybody's eyes on her.

"Thanks for dinner. We have to leave." She said as she scooped Min Ho in her hands and rushed out of the house, avoiding the confused look she was getting from everyone.

"Katara wait." Zuko called after her but she ignored him and kept walking down the Street. He chased after her and held her arm. She finally stopped.

"I... I! Don't want to spend anymore second with you. I want to go home and I want you to leave me alone."

"Fine, keep running away from me. I won't bother you anymore. I just wanted to make you happy."

"I don't need you to make me happy. I was having a good day until you came and ruin the whole thing."

"When did you become so unforgiving? You're so cold towards me. You keep living in a world filled with pain. I know you're not mad at me because I left. You're just angry because of something else. Your parent isn't it or your mother."

"Don't talk about her."

"Even if you killed her like you said you did. She has forgiven you.

"Stop it."

"Then why can't you accept me? Why can't I talk to our son? Why are you so impossible?"

"You deserve it. I'm the way I am because of you."

"I left because I was tired of our relationship but it's not the way you think. I couldn't make you happy. I screwed up but I never stopped thinking about you when I left. I never stopped loving you."

"That's not true. You never loved me. You just left me to suffer."

"I'm here now aren't I?" Silence filled the air. All the arguing woke Min Ho up. He stared at his parents with worried eyes. He hated seeing them fighting. Katara stroke his hair trying to put him back to sleep.

"I need some time to think." She said as she brushed pass Zuko and took a cab home.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara had a scowl on her face ever since she left Zuko. How could he talk to her like that? He had no rights to be angry with her. She was the one that took all the shame and humiliation. She was the one that raised Min Ho. She whipped away her tears. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry because of Zuko. Right now all she could think of was to send Min Ho back to Sokka's place. She was going to finish school here and she didn't want to have anything to do with Zuko. Min Ho had already changed his clothes. He got on the bed he shared with his mother and sat beside her, waiting for his bed time story.

"You're going to be staying with your uncle. I'm taking you there next week." She said to him as she stroke his hair.

"Why? Did I do something bad, mummy?" He said with tears in his eyes." I promise I won't talk to Zuko again. Let me stay mummy. I don't want to go. You said Zuko can be my friend."

"I don't want you anywhere near him again. You're going to stay with your uncle that is final." Katara said firmly.

"I'm sorry, i won't do it again. I'll be good. I promise please don't send me away. Don't you love me anymore? Zuko said he's my daddy and that you hate him. Mummy I'm sorry, I don't want you to hate me." Min ho said as he cried into her chest, holding her as tight as he could.

"What?" Katara couldn't believe it. Zuko told Min Ho the truth and he didn't tell her anything about it.

"Zuko said he's my daddy and that you're mad at him." Min Ho said as Katara wiped away his tears.

"Mummy, is Zuko my daddy?"

"Yes he is. Things are hard now, baby. Go to bed. We'll talk all about it tomorrow." She said to him kissing his cheeks and wiping his tears away. There was no use lying to him anymore. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight with the fear that if he let go she would leave him. After an hour Min Ho was sound asleep. Katara gently peeled his hands off her and went out of the bed room. She went into the living room and sat on the couch, her hands shaking and her mind racing. Zuko told him the truth without telling her anything. She took her phone and dialed a familiar number. She was hoping that Suki would know what to do.

"Hello, Suki. You wouldn't believe Zuko picked my son from school and told him the truth that he is his father. I don't want so many complications in my life. I just want to finish school and live a better life with my son. He's ruining everything. I told you this would happen. How I'm I suppose to get money for a lawyer if he wants to battle for custody when I can barely buy anything for myself-"

"Katara!" She heard a male voice and she quickly cut the call and dropped the phone on the floor. She had been caught. She knew she was in big trouble.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Yeah, I'm back! But I'll be leaving again. School is eating me alive. I'll update as soon as I can but in the meantime.**

 **Tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter.**

 **Who will show up? Mai, Hakoda, Leon, Sokka?**

 **Please tell me what you think about this chapter and what you want to read.**

 **Remember every review counts. So please send me one.**

 **Till next time**

 **Phoenix lrv.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

I sat in the middle of the couch pouting, and foulding my arms as Sokka went on and on about how stupid I was for not telling him what happened. "When did we start keeping secrets?"

"Sokka, for the sixteenth time I'm sorry."

"Sorry just won't do it, this time. I told Dad what you did. He will be here soon."

"What! I don't want him in this house. I don't want to see him ever again."

"Where is Zuko?" He said firmly

"What do I care? I'm not his keeper." I said as i avoided the glare he was giving me.

"You'll go back home with Dad." I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. There was no way I was going to go back to Father after sll the things he said and did to me. Sokka wanted to send me away. He wanted to send me back to that prison called home. I didn't want to go back in to isolation. I just met Azula again and I didn't want to leave Ty lee either, even if we're not that close.

"Why? You want to send me away too." I choked out blinking away my tears.

"No, katara it's for your own good. I want you to stay away from Zuko. He has caused enough trouble already."

"What about school?" I said as I held back my tears. I thought I could finally do something good for myself, something that I have always wanted. Now I'm back to square one. I'll have to clean a whole lot of houses to get into any of those colleagues in ba sin sei.

"Forget it. You can apply next year at the University of Ba Sin Se."

"Then who will pay for my tuition."

"Dad will take care of everything."

"No." I said as I raised my voice at him.

"What?"

"I said no. I'll rather die here than go back to him."

"Why are you taking like this?"

"He told me yo my face that he didn't want me any more. That he doesn't want a daughter like me. He hasn't even seen min ho. He threw me away when i got pregnant." She said as she wiped away her tears with her hands.

"It's not his fault." Sokka said as he tried to calm her down.

"Then it's my fault. Fine, i got myseld pregnant. I killed mum because I was the only one with her when she died. I couldn't get into school because I couldn't get a good job to help myself. It's my entire fault." I said as I started crying all over again. I was tired of reliving the past and the pain all over again.

"I didn't say that."

"Dad will be here to have dinner and we can talk this out like yhe family we are."

"What family? You call this-" I started to say before we heard a knock on the Door. Sokka went over to the door and opened it. I could hear my father s voice something i haven't heard in a long time. He told me he didn't want to have anything to do with me. I saw Sokka give him a hug.

"Katara." He said my name. I ignored him. He couldn't just come back into my life after leaving me for years now.

"What are you doing here? Did your cab break down here or did you get lost." He was taken back by surprise. I have never spoken to him like that before.

"Katara! Stop it." Sokka said as he lead dad yo the couch. He sat on the chair and had no expression what so ever on his face. He seemed normal.

"This is where you ended up. Talking rude to your elder, Have i tought you nothing." I resisted the urge yo give him a piece of my mind. I was definitely not going anywhere with him.

"You bought bad fortune on yourself. You are still very interested in the boy that ruined you. You should be happy that your mother isn't here to see this."

"How was I supposed to know that she was dead? I told you so many times. I told you that she told me to stay. She woke up and she started coughing and gasping for air. I tried to reach her inhailer but i couldn't reach it. Nobody was home. You went on your male bonding trip with Sokka. How was I soppose to konw that she died, i was only four years old. Yet you called me stupid for not calling help. You didn't even let me grive over my own mother's death. You distant yourself away from me, you always reminded me that it was my fault that she died and yet you didnt think of how screwd up a child can be for staying with a dead body for two days. I did all i could to make you love me. I got good grades just for you. I even decided to quick my dreams and follow yours so that you could love me again but it only got worse. All my life the only person that showed me love was Zuko. I didn't know what love felt like. Zuko Showed me what love was and it was amazing at least for a while, He was there for me. He was happy for me when I got good grades and he believed in me, something that you could never do. So you don't have the rights to be mad at Zuko." I said as i felt the heavy burden being lifted off my shoulder. I could see Ty lee with Min Ho by her side. Great now she knows my secret. I ran out of the house slaming the door behind me. I ignored Sokka and Ty lee as they yelled my name.

"Katara! Wait." Ty lee said as she stood up but sokka held her back. I sat on the bench in the yard as I cried my heart out. Why do I have to suffer all the time? Why does everyone hurt me? I cried for what felt like hours. I heard foot steps coming mh way, i quickly wiped the tears away.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey." Sokka said as he walked into the garden. It was already dark. He found katara sitting on the bench and sat beside her.

"I don't want to talk to anyone." She said as she folded her arms around her knees. Sokka sat beside her and wraaped his arm around her. Silence filled the air for a while before he finally broke the silence.

"It's okay to cry." He said as she held him and cried silently on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sokka. I didn't mean to work as a maid and lie to you." She said as she wiped away her tears.

"What kind of a father is he? I loved mum too you know. I loved her more than anyone. I just couldn't believe that she died because of me. I didn't call for help and I didn't think of grabbing a stool or something to reach her inhaler. Maybe I should have-" she sarted to say but Sokka cut her off.

"Hey, stop talking like that. Mum will be sad if she saw us right now." He said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Did you know that dad hid the fact that Zuko came back to look for me."

"Well... I... Okay fine, if you're going to be mad at Dad them you'll have to be mad at me too."

"Why? You never did anything wrong."

"Yes I did, I went to a boarding school when I should have stayed home and help you get better.

"You only wanted to make Dad Proud. That was what I wanted too. I'm not mad at you for that." She said as she whipped away her tears.

"I knew Zuko came back to look for you two years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said as she pulled away from him. She refused to believe that Sokka will betray or hurt her in anyway.

"You were glowing. You were getting your life back together. You were smiling again. You were so happy and it wasn't the peals. I didn't want the thing with Zuko to break you into peices again. I just don't want to lose you."

"Is that why Dad didn't tell me?"

"He's trying to change katara. People can change you just have to give them a chance. I'm not asking you to forgive Dad or Zuko. Hell i still want to punch him in the face. But you got to put all this behind you. Stop holding the pain and the past. Give them a chance."

"I saw him yesterday and Min ho was so heppy to see him. He told me that he still loves me."

"And what about you, do you still love him."

"I don't feel anything anymore. I haven't felt anything in a long time. I don't think I can love anybody Sokka. How can I love when I'm afraid?" She said as he gave her a hug. They both sat out side in silence for what felt like hours. They both walked into the house and saw Hakoda sitting beside Min Ho. Sokka was right. Atleast He was trying to be a grandfather.

"I'm sorry." She said to Hakoda before taking Min Ho s hand and taking him up to their room. Hakoda's face softens when he heard her voice. He wanted to call her back and apologize to her for not being a good father but she was already gone.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I walked into the building with minhos hand in mine. Yes we were at the agnis villa. I didn't know if what i was about to do was stupid but there was no turning back now. I found Jet by his motor cycle outside the house and he was kind enough to call Zuko for me. He insisted that I come in with him and he also told me that Zuko was planning on leaving Ember Island today. As we entered the house, I noticed Yue sitting in the living room couch with her husband she was blushing and laughing. He had his arms around her and his other hand rubbing her arms as he whispered into her ears. There was no way i was going over thete to say hi. I strolled over to the chair I sat on when I last came here but it was occupied by another couple. Toph and Aang Sat on the chair and they were talking with smiles on their faces. I wanted to leave. A small part of me wanted that, the feeling when you know someone loves and cares about you. I was brought out of my thoughts when someone taped me.

"Azula, I'm sorry. I just couldn't work here anymore-" I sarted to say but she cut me off.

"Katara, I haven't seen you in days. I was so angry when i found out that you werent working here again. I thought you left."

"I'll never leave my best friend without her permission." I said as she gave me a hug.

"What are you doing here? You don't show up for work. You came back." Mrs. Agni said. We quickly broke apart and I could clearly see that she wasn't happy.

"No madam, I just came here to -"

"Daddy!" Min ho screamed out Zuko's name and ran over to give him a hug. Zuko pick him up and I could clearly see that he was angry.

"What are you-" he started to say before he noticed the crowd we gathered. He held my hand and pulled me along with him into a hall way and we kept on walking. I was glad that we didn't have a crowd anymore. He stoped at a door and pushed the door open he took me into the room and finally let go of my hand. Min ho was quietly watching the both of us and Zuko noticed.

"I'll be right back. He took min ho with him. I wanted to complain but i just let it slide i knew zuko wouldn't hurt him. After a few minutes Zuko was back and he didn't have min ho with him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Father decided to use me. Sending me like an errant child. I sat quickly in the car for what felt like hours. It took a while for me to notice that we were no were near a bank. Where was this stupid driver taking me?"

"I guess you weren't listening when I told you that I want you to take me to the bank." I said coldly but the man was still driving.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? Stop this car. I said before he pulled the breaks. It was a good thing that i had my sit belts on.

"Hey, learn to say please." I recognized that voice anywhere. It was Jet. Why was he stocking me?

"What is the meaning of this, jet?" I said as I glared at him.

"What does it look like? It's our first date."

"You're insane. Get out of my car." I said as I went out of the car. I

"You want to be difficult. Fine." I grabbed the keys from his hands. I put it in the ignition and i hit the gas. The car moved forward and i suddenly pressed the breaks.

"Need any help? Last time I checked you don't know how to drive. You are probably the only 22 year old that doesn't know how to drive.

"You're a 25 years old stocking. I'll call Zuko to come pick me and then maybe a few police men and a restraining order." I mumbled to myself.

"Alright, come with me." He said as he pulled me out of the car.

"Why should I." I asked resisting the urge to hit him. He still held my hands and pulled me closer to him.

"It's going to be way more interesting than sitting out here." He said before letting me go. I walked behind him. We finally arrived at an old shop, he pushed the door open.

"What is this place?" There were a few people smoking and others were drinking. It looked like a local bar shop.

"Just like you have your palace, I have mine as well." Jet said as he went over to the counter.

"This is a gambling Area." I said finally noticing the cards, the pool tables and the machine.

"Welcome to my palace. Hey! Greg get us a drink." He said to a man behind the counter. He simply node his head and prepared our drink for us. I couldn't believe that I was in a place like this. Father would kill me if he found out.

"Why did you bring me here? Did you want me to win you money?" I said as i sat on the stood in front of the counter.

"No." He said in a way that made me feel pathetic. "I know how you play these games." I said as i grabbed a deck of cards from the table.

"Listen princess i didn't bring you over here to play games that you might not even end up winning."

"We will play. "I had enough of him always treating me like a child.

"Nobody can gamble more than me. I always win, Azula."

"And I always get what I want."

"Same here."

"Let's make a deal shall we."

"If I win then you do whatever I say for a week."

"Alright and if I win, I get a kiss." He said nonchalantly. I wasn't surprised he was always a pervert.

"No." I said as i dropped the cards. I hated it anytime he flirted with me.

"What are you scared of. It's a challenge and you were so certain that you'll win."

"Of course I will win.

"Then let's play." After a few card games, I was declared the winner. I had to admit. I actually enjoyed myself. It was way better than going to a stupid bank.

"I win. Now you will have to serve me for a week." I said as I tried to hide the smile forming on my face. But when jet smiled at me, I couldn't help it.

"Alright Azula, you won."

"It's madam to you now, take me home." I said as we went out of the building and headed for the car. The ride home was interesting. We had a lot of things in common, including the fact that we both get under Zuko's skin a lot. I felt different, like I was me but a better me in a strange way. I haven't smiled so much before in one day. It was probably hormones or something.

"Here we are." He said as he parked the car.

"Listen Jet, The thing is-" She started to say but was cut off by jets lips on hers. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She was shocked and frozen to the spot. She didn't expect him to do that.

"Bye princess." He said as he left. She watched him leave the car and into the house. She traced her lips with her finger tip. This wasn't the first time they had kissed. The first time they did that. She made him promise not to speak of it. She just didn't know why he did it.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why are you here?" He said as he slammed the door shot.

"I... I heard that you were leaving." She said to him as she avoided his gaze.

"So what do you want with me? You told me to leave you alone." He said as he folded his hands.

"I know what I said. I ... You can spend time with him if you want." She said to him. She wasn't going to apologize to him. She meant every word she said to him that day.

"Why change your mind? Yesterday you blew up in my face because I was trying to be a father to him." Zuko said as he bit back a smile when he saw how nervous she was. She always plays with the tip of her hair when she's nervous. He quickly put back a scowl on his face. He wasn't going to let her get off the hook that easily.

"I...I know. Things happened and I changed my mind because I don't want Min Ho to be unhappy because of me." Zuko knew she was sorry but he wanted to hear her say it. He just didn't want to push her away so he let it slide.

"I'll go now." She broke the silence and got up from his bed.

"No, you can't just leave. Let's go." He said as he went over to the door. He noticed that she wasn't following him.

"Are you coming?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts. He took the time to stare into he blue orbes. She looked so beautiful. She had on a black jean that feeted her nicely. The long sleeved jacket that made her look older. He had to resist the urge to take her then and their.

"Where to?" She said to hIm for the second time.

"Have lunch with us." He simply said as they both walked back into the dinning room everyone was sitted Ursa was listening to every word Min Ho was saying about things he love and why he loved them.

Katara walked into the dining room and it was filled with people. The maids were setting the table and the whole family was there except Zuko s father. Zuko took a sit beside Aang. The only available sit was between Zuko and his mother. Katara could feel Ursa's eyes on her but she did not dear to look her in the eyes. She sat quickly beside her and ate her food. She was glad Min Ho was keeping Ursa busy with all the cazy stories he had to tell.

"Katara." Ursa suddenly called out my name she bolted up in her sit and looked at her hands that were between my knees. "I'm sorry, Katara I know what my son did to you and I'm truly sorry. I didn't know about this." Katara was surprised at first. She didn't expect Ursa to apologize for her sons mistakes.

"No need to apologize. I knew you didn't know. Nobody knew about us."

"I just couldn't believe that I'm a grand mother. Tell me about yourself. I want to know you." She said as she took katara's hand in hers.

"What do you want to know about me?"

"Where are your parents?"

"My mother died a long ago and my Dad... He-" She couldn't tell her that he abandoned her because of what happened.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my mother too when I was sixteen."

"Katara, I just want you to know that if there's anything you need. You csn always come to me."

"Mum, I'm sorry. We're leaving." Zuko said as he scoped Min Ho up in his hands.

"It's nice meeting you. You're welcome here anytime katara." She said with a smile on her face before giving Zuko a worning look that katara didn't miss. Katara bit back a smile. Though matter how tough Zuko was around everyone. He was always a child in his mother's presence. He took my hand in his for the second time today, pulling me along with him. We went out into the garden. Min Ho was already running around and rolling in dirt. I sighed when I saw how dirty he already was. "I'll give him a bath. That's if you let me."

"I thought we resolved that already."

"Why do you want to be in our lives Zuko? You have everything here."

"Not everything. I use to come here alot and just think about where I would be next year or what life has installed for me. I didn't think I would ever see you again or even meet our son." He said as he watched Min Ho play in the garden.

"I have died everyday waiting for you. I was hurt badly when you left. When I first had min ho, I ... I hated him. He damaged my body and he looked just like you. I wanted to forget you but I couldn't. Every time i looked into his eye's i only saw you and that just made me angry. So don't blame me for being angry."

"You have the right to be angry. I was really an asshole and as for your body I think you stilk look amazing. I'm not asking you to take me back I'm just asking you to let me show you how much i have changed and how much i care about you. How much I love you. So if i reach for your hands will you hold it?"

"I don't know if i can but i can atleast try."

"Baby steps?"

"Baby steps."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **How adorable was that. There is a sweet ending but katara hasn't seen Ozai yet and Zuko hasn't met Sokka. I wanted to leave you guys with something. So here it is.**

 *** please leave a review let m know how lm doing**


	16. Chapter 16

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Daddy! I want to feed the ducks. Can I, can I, pleassssssse." Min Ho said as he clapped his hands and jumped up and down excitedly. He had been playing in the garden all day.

"Sure but ..." Zuko started to say but was cut off by Min Ho.

"I'll go feed him bread from the kitchen." Min Ho said as ran off to the kitchen. Katara had been quite ever since their conversation. She was glad that Zuko was going to stay. Min Ho was becoming fund of him, if Zuko left without saying goodbye it would hurt him.

"Do you have a problem with him calling me Dad? I could ask him to stop calling me that if you don't like it." Zuko said finally breaking the silence. She would always look hurt anytime Min Ho calls him Dad. She still refused to look at him or even sit close to him. Zuko didn't mind. He was glad that she was talking to him now.

"I don't have a problem with it." She simply said before staring off into space. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, accepting Zuko back into their lives. "We'll be leaving now."

"I'm going to change my clothes then I'll take you home.

" I'll go get Min Ho." She said as she stood up and went to the house. Zuko sat there watching her leave. He really needed her to forgive him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What are you doing inside?" Ursa said startling the young boy who was too afraid to enter the kitchen that was filled with servants.

"I want to feed the duckies in the pond outside." He said sweetly as he stared at his feet. Ursa wanted to wrap him in her arms and kiss his little chicks. He looked so adorable.

"Oh, alright, wait in the living room. I'll go get it for you." She said to him with a smile on her face. He gave her a smile of his own that reminded her of her thick headed son before leaving. The boy might look like Zuko but they had nothing in common. Min Ho was more patient and understanding. Zuko had been sending her flowers to apologize to her ever since that day she scolded him for what he had done.

"Okay." Min Ho nodded his head before running to the living room. He sat on the chair waiting patiently for Ursa.

"Who are you?" An older man with a permanent scowl on his face said to him. Ozai stared at him from across the room. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the little boy run into the room and sit on his couch. Min Ho was too startled to talk.

"Who is your mother?" Ozai said, freighting him even more. Min Ho closed his eye's getting ready to cry when he heard his mother's voice.

"He's my son. What did he do wrong?" Katara said as she glared at Ozai. She refused to be afraid of him. She scooped Min Ho into her arms and held his tiny body to her chest.

"Who brought them here?" Ozai yelled at a few servants who were cleaning. They all looked scared and confused.

''What are you doing here?" Ozai said as he glared at her. Katara could feel his eyes burning through her skull. She covered up Min Ho's ears when she felt him flinch.

"I'm-" she started to say but he cut her off.

"You came into my house. What do you really want with my son? You do know that he already has someone else. He will get married to her and she will give him children. If you wanted more money to stay away from my son then you should have just asked for it instead of acting like a whore around my son." He said to her. Katara stood her ground. She couldn't believe that he called her a whore. She wanted so badly to give him a piece of her mind but she wasn't raised like that. She decided to apologize and leave. A part of her believed that what he was saying was true. Zuko already had Mai, she didn't need to be here and get insulted by Ozai.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"You know that and yet you choose to stay. You should leave my house and take that boy with you. We will never accept him here." Katara resist the urge to go against her morals. She could take any insult but she would never stand for anyone that tries to hurt Min Ho.

"His name is Min Ho. Don't talk about him like that. He might be born out of wedlock but at least his not a monster like the men in your family." She said as she glared at him. Who does he think he is?

"How there you-" He advanced towards her. Katara closed her eye's waiting for him to hit her but it never happened. She opened her eyes and saw Ursa. Ursa gave her an apologetic look. She saw Ozai walking out of the room, brushing pass Zuko who stood by the door. How long has he been standing there? "Katara, I'm so sorry." Ursa said as she gave Katara a motherly hug. Katara blinked away her tears as she stared at Zuko. He was watching them all this while and he didn't defend her. He didn't save her from his father. Zuko will never change. He'll always be played by his father. She pulled away as she let go of Minho's ears. He looked so confused. "You're a coward." She said to Zuko before leaving the house. She held Min ho's head pressed to her chest, forcing herself not to cry.

Zuko wanted to call out to her but she was already gone. He couldn't control the anger he felt towards his father. Ursa called out to him but he ignored her and went towards Ozai's room. He needed to have a word with his father. He barged into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What did you say to her?" Zuko yelled at his father. He was tired of Ozai trying to control his life. Zuko didn't know what his father said to katara. He got there the minute Ursa walked into the room.

"The sooner you both learn that you can't be together the better it will be for the both of you." Ozai stood in front of Zuko and placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "That woman is not good enough for you."

"You should learn to accept Katara. Katara and Min Ho will be with ne whether you like it or not. I'll not let anything take her away from me." Zuko said as he took his fathers hand off his shoulder.

"Mai will be here soon and you will have to marry her besides Katara isn't what anyone will prefer for a wife. She had the guts to call the men of this house monsters."

"Isn't that what we are?" Zuko said before leaving the room. He went out of the house and got into his car before driving off to katara's house. He really needed to make sure that she was okay.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sokka was wrong people never change. Zuko told her that he wouldn't hurt her. That he'll fight for her and that he loved her. She just couldn't believe that he didn't protect her like he said he would. She walked down the street with Min ho in her arms. He fell asleep a few minutes after they left the house. She felt someone grab her arm, thinking it was Zuko she shoved him as hard as she could holding Min Ho tight to her chest.

"Katara, it's me."

"Leon? What are you doing here? I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"It's late I'll take you home." He said not minding that she shoved him a few moments ago. Katara didn't argue with him this time. She left her purse and her phone in that house. There was no way she was going back there ever again. He opened the car door for her like a gentle man and helped her strap Min Ho in the back sit. He got into the car and closed the door. Katara sighed as she looked out the window drawing Leon's attention. "Why me?" She said softly to herself. She let the tears roll down her cheeks. " katara what happened?"

"Nothing I'm fine. Let's go please." She said as she wiped her tears away. Leon Stared at her for a while before driving her off to her apartment. Katara knew Ty lee won't be home. She had been spending the night at her new boyfriend's place. They arrived at the house and katara went to open the front door. Leon took Min Ho from the back sit and laid him gently on the couch before pulling off his shoes. "Your house looks... Pink." He said as he studied his surroundings.

"When did you get back?" Katara said to him.

"Today, I was on my way to see Mrs. Agni when I saw you. It's a good thing I did. Now I get to hang out with you."

"Why are you still sad? You make me feel useless not being able to make you smile. Let's watch a movie. It'll make you feel better trust me." He said as he sat beside Min ho's sleeping form making himself comfortable.

"Katara sat beside him and turned on the TV. The movie started to play.

"Can I ask you a question?" Leon said as he took her hand in his.

"Sure." She blushed when he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. No one apart from Zuko has ever done that to her.

"How did you know the Agni's?" Katara pulled her hands away from his like he burnt her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. You know my story. They raised me after my parents passed away. It's okay if you don't feel comfor-"

"I use to date one of them. I loved him very much. I thought he was a blessing because he came into my life when I had nobody. I made a mistake. He hurt me and he left me. Everybody does."

"Not everybody. Katara, I came back just for you. I couldn't stop thinking about you." He said taking her hands in his.

"Leon, you are a very good man but I just can't-" She said as she pulled away from him.

"It's because of Min Ho s father right? You still love him."

"No, I don't love him, not anymore. I have been hurt badly and I'm still healing. I just need some time."

"Then I'll wait for you. I really don't care how long it will take but I'll be patient."

They both heard a knock on the door. The door few open and Zuko walked in. "Katara." Zuko called out to her and glared at a smiling Leon standing beside her. Katara could clearly see that they hated each other. She stared at Zuko finally noticing his change of clothes. He had on a black hoody and grey pants that looked lovely on him. She hasn't seen him in his usual clothes for a very long now. "What is he doing here?" He said referring to the amused man standing beside Katara. "Katara, I'll be leaving. I'll see you tomorrow." Leon said as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek causing Katara to blush. He brushed pass Zuko not before whispering. "Jealousy doesn't suit you." Zuko had to resist the urge to punch him. He waited until the door was closed before facing Katara." What was he doing here?" He said trying not to raise his voice. Katara knew Zuko have issues when it came to men being around her. What was his problem? He already had Mai. "I don't have to explain myself to you." She said as she brushes pass him to get to the kitchen. He grabs her arm and pulled her close to him. "I don't want you anywhere near Leon. He is not who you think he is."

"It's none of your business who I talk to. You're a coward and a liar Zuko. I'd rather be with Leon." She said as she peeled his hand off her. "No you won't. You'll not speak to him again."

"You don't own me. You can be with Mai but I can't have anyone."

"I don't love Mai. I love you Katara."

"You're lying. I don't want to hear that ever again. Go back to your perfect family. There's nothing here for you. That way you can be a loyal son to your father. You're afraid to stand up for yourself. You're a coward Zuko that is what you are!" She knew she had stroke a nerve. He stormed up towards her causing her to take a few step back until she hit the wall. He stood a few inches away from her and stared at her angrily. Katara gasped when she felt his warm hand on her arm. What was he going to do to her? Nobody was here to save her Leon was long gone. "You're right I didn't save you. I didn't get there on time. I thought you knew me. I have never lied to you. I'm willing to do anything for you even though I have to leave my family." He said as he took a few steps closer to her taking a few strand of her hair in his hand. "You still smell like strawberries." He said as he played with the tip of her hair. Katara could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She watched him touch her hair and stare at her body like she was naked. "you have no idea how much I want you." He said to her. Katara could feel the room get hotter and his voice was low and raspy. She inwardly scowled herself for melting into his touch. She was blushing and she couldn't control what she was feeling. She looked into his golden wine colored eyes. He was still very interested in her hair. He caught her gazed and she closed her eye's ashamed of how red she looks like to him. "Open your eyes." He said softly. She did as she was told. He stared into her blue orbs.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he brushed his lips against hers. She felt his soft lips against hers. He kissed her gently before deeping the kiss. The side of his lips tugged up into a smile when he heard her moan into the kiss. He stocks his tongue into her mouth, tasting every single piece of her. Katara had her eyes closed as she felt him play with her tongue. They stood there for what felt like hours kissing each other softly. "Ewwww.. Yuck!" Min Ho said as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, wrinkled up his nose in disgust. Zuko quickly pulled away finally realizing what he had done. Katara stared at him in shock. He took a few steps back and Min Ho ran to give him a hug.

"Good night little man." Zuko said as he tickled Min Ho who was screaming for him to stop. "Bye Daddy." He said between giggles. Zuko took one last look at Katara. She seems to be very interested in her shoes. Zuko couldn't believe it. He just kissed Katara senseless when she hasn't even forgiven him yet. "Katara I'm-"

"Just leave Zuko." She said dryly as she looked at everything except him. As the door closed behind him she let out the breath that she had been holding in. She traced her lips with her finger tip. She could still feel his lips on hers. "Mummy, you were kissing Daddy. You like Daddy now. Is he going to live with us now?" Min Ho asked hopefully. He really wanted a family.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hurray... I'm so happy. The semester is finally over and it's April. My birthday month. Happy April fools. Please send me a review. I need to know if I have improved on my writing skills. Thank you guys so much for reading this. Till next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a week since Zuko and I shared our very first kiss in five years. I still felt uncomfortable about it. I hated myself even more anytime I remember how I gave in to his touch. I needed to get him off my mind. I decided to go on a date with Leon. I was ready to do anything to keep Zuko far away from me. I sat by my vanity as I brushed my hair. I had on a white short sleeved dress that rested above my knee. Ty lee was kind enough to give me a dress that wasn't pink and didn't have little to the imagination. Leon had left me a note with a little white rose by my doorstep last night. He was still having high hopes that I'll say yes to be with him. I had called him and we later settled for a date. I was glad I said yes. Maybe, I'll stop comparing Zuko with other men. ''Mummy you're so pretty.'' Minho said as he ran his hands through my hair. ''Thank you.'' I said to him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. ''Is daddy coming today. I miss him very much.'' Minho said as he sat beside me resting his head on my laps. ''No, but I could take you to him if that'll make you happy.'' I said as I played with his hair. ''yes, please.'' He said to me with a hug smile on his face. I forced a smile on my face as well. Zuko hasn't come to see us ever since that night. He often calls to speak with Min ho but he never shows up. I couldn't go back to his house, not after what his father did. I heard a soft knock on the door. Minho quickly ran out of the room to open the door, he probably thought that it was Zuko.

''You're not my daddy.'' I heard him say to Leon before he ran over to stand beside me. ''Sorry about that.'' I said to him. I took Minho to the kitchen where Ty lee was preparing dinner. ''Remember you have to be good to Ty lee. Mummy will be home soon.'' I said as I gave him a kiss on the head. I went back out to the living room and Leon was standing by the door waiting patiently. '' thanks for waiting.'' I said to him. He gave me a smile before he took my hand in his. ''Let's go.'' He said to me. I felt a ping of guilt when we left the house. I felt like I was cheating on Zuko. I quickly shoved that thought away as I got into the car. Zuko already has Mai. He'll end up marrying her. I refuse to be alone anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a week since Zuko saw Katara and Leon. After that kiss, he wanted to give her some space. He knew she didn't want to talk about the kiss. He didn't want to bring it up either. He just didn't want to push her away. He knocked softly on the door hoping that Katara wouldn't feel so uncomfortable if she sees him. The door opened and he was face to face with Ty lee. ''Zuko…. what are you doing here?'' she looked nervous. ''Daddy you came.'' Min ho said as he jumped into his father's arms. Zuko couldn't stop the huge smile that formed on his face.

''I missed you so much.'' He said as he wrapped his arm around his little form. It only been a week and he felt like he hadn't seen Min ho in a very long time. His hair was growing out again. Zuko made a mental note to cut it for him that's if Katara lets him, speaking of Katara she was nowhere to be seen. ''I missed you too.'' Min ho said as he pulled Zuko to sit on the couch beside him.

''Where's Katara? '' Zuko said to Ty lee who was avoiding eye contact with him. ''where is your mother?'' He asked Minho instead. He had a frown on his face.

''She went out with her friend.'' He said as he pouted. ''Zuko I think you should just go and come back tomorrow.'' Ty lee said, obviously hiding something.

''Where did she go?'' He said with a scowl on his face he was starting to get angry. Why was Ty lee hiding things from him? ''I can't answer that question, maybe you should call her and ask her.''

''Is this friend a man or a woman.'' Zuko couldn't believe that Katara went out with a friend by 9 pm in the evening.

''Its uncle Leon.'' Min ho said as he played with his hands. Zuko had to resist the urge to curse. That low life still went after Katara. ''Zuko pleases don't ruin this for her. Don't do anything stupid.'' Ty lee said trying to stop him.'' Where did they go to?'' Zuko spat as he balled his hands up into a fist. '' I can't tell you that.'' Ty lee said firmly.

''Stay here I'll be right back.'' He said to Min ho as he quickly pulled out my cellphone. Zuko was going to put Leon in his place. He went out of the house and got into his car. He quickly dialed Leon's number but it was switched off. He called Aang instead; since he was the peace keeper and he was the only one dumb enough to still be friends with Leon. After a few rings he picked up.

'' _hey, didn't you just leave the house.''_

'' **where is that bastard? Where the hell is Leon?'** ' He yelled at the phone as he tried to concentrate on driving.

'' _Calm down man. He's opening his bar today._ ''

'' **Where is this place?''**

'' _Come home and well talk.''_ He said to him, ending the call. Zuko drove as fast as he could to the villa. Aang was sitting outside waiting for him. When he parked in front of the gate, Aang quickly got into the car and gave him a worried look.

''Zuko, I can't take you there if you look this angry. I don't want you to cause a scene.''

''He took Katara out on a date and she didn't even think of me. How I fell about it. Leon should know that Katara isn't his. Take me there Aang or I might just do worse whenever I see him.'' Aang sighed in defeat as Zuko turned on the engine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara had never been to a place like this. There was too much noise, people dancing and kissing in public. She felt so uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Leon said bringing her out of her thoughts. ''Have a drink. I made it just for you.'' He said with a smile on his face, pushing the glass closer to her. ''I don't drink.'' Katara said as she stared at the concoction that was placed in front of her. ''Life is all about trying something new besides one drink won't hurt.'' He said he took her hands and wrapped it around the glass. Katara took a sip and started coughing. ''Take a huge gulp, it'll taste better.'' Katara did as she was told. It indeed tasted better. It wasn't sweet at all but the taste was comforting. After drinking the whole glass Leon ordered some more after that. Katara noticed the stare he was giving her. ''What?'' She asked as she started feeling dizzy. "You just look different."

"In an ugly… Bad way?" She said as she took another sip of her drink.

"In a beautiful way." He said as he gave her a warm smile.

"You're beautiful Katara.'' He said as he took her hand in his. Katara couldn't stop blushing. He gingerly rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"No I'm not." Katara said as she tried to hide the blush that was forming on her face.

"Fine let me take a closer look." He said as he tilted his head to the left trying to see katara's hidden face. His face was only a few inches away from hers. He stared into her ocean blue eyes but Katara quickly broke eye contact and looked away. "You're always shy." He said to her. She quickly pulled her hand out of his. Her face quickly turned into a scowl. Zuko had always told her that all the time. He always had a problem with her being shy. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Leon said noticing how upset she looked. "No, I just need to order more drinks." She said as she put on a forced smile. She had to remind her self that she was going to leave everything in the past.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You dragged me here to stock Katara." Aang said as he folded his arms and glared at Zuko.

"I wouldn't call it that. We're here to follow and watch her every move and make sure that she doesn't get some alone time with that idiot." He said as he got out of the car and went into the club with Aang who tried to catch up with him. Knowing how important the Agni's are. They were granted free entry to the club. "You're jealousy is getting out of hand. You already have a son with her. She's not just going to throw that away.'' Aang said as he grabbed Zuko stopping him from moving any farther. ''I know. I just don't trust Leon and I don't ever want Katara to get hurt. She has suffered enough because of me. I won't be at peace until I know that she's home safe.''

''So there's no talking you out of this.'' Aang said as Zuko grabbed his sleeves and pulled him to an empty sit by the corner. They were covered by the group of men and women who were dancing and the dim lights made it hard for them to be discovered.

''This is a perfect waste of my time. She might not be here. Why didn't you drag Lu ten or jet with you? I left Jade alone in the bed room.''

''We have maids and my mother is there so stop complaining. Besides you owe me one, remember.'' Aang sighed when he remembered how Zuko helped him to woo Toph over. ''Fine but how are we going to find-''

''There she is?'' Zuko said as he admired how great she looked. He had never seen her in a dress like that before. He balled his hands up into a fist when he saw Leon lean towards katara. "That's it." He said as he stormed over to them.

"Zuko wait." Aang said as he followed him. He had to stop his friend from creating a scene.

"Katara, dance with me." He said as he took her hand in his pulling her to her feet.

"No... No thanks." She said as she tried to stand on her feet. The whole room was spinning. She felt Leon's arms around her waist. He gave her a kiss on her cheeks causing her to giggle.

"Just one dance, then we'll leave this place." He whispered into her ears. Katara pulled away from him, sitting back on the stood, trying to collect herself. She couldn't understand why she felt so weak and dizzy, she only had one glass. "She doesn't want to dance." Zuko said as he glared at Leon. "Don't force the lady." He said as he stood dangerously close to Leon who returned the glare Zuko was giving him. "She hasn't turned me down."

"No need. She's going home."

"No I'm not" Katara said as she laughed historically.

"Yes you are. You're drunk. I don't want you with him when you're not in your senses."

"Why are you so interested in Katara?" Leon said as he stood by his date and strokes her hair.

"She doesn't belong to you either." Zuko said as he watched him touch HIS KATARA.

"Stop it." Zuko said with a warning tone in his voice. Leon ignored him and kept on stroking her hair. "Does it hurt that she loves me more than you? That I have a chance to be with her, for her to be mine." That did it for Zuko he wasn't going to play nice anymore. He stormed up to Leon and punched his square on the nose causing him to fall to the floor. Leon held his bleeding nose, glaring hard at him. He stood up and tacked Zuko to the ground, throwing several blows at him but Zuko blocked most of them hitting Leon in the stomach. They both ignored katara's cry to stop fighting. Aang and the security were finally able to pull them apart. They both had blood on their faces and they were still willing to fight each other. Katara couldn't take it anymore. She started crying. "Get him out of here." Leon yelled as three security men grabbed Zuko roughly and headed for the exit. Aang wasted no time pushing them away from Zuko and taking him out instead. ''Katara I'm so sorry you had to see that. ''Leon said as he held a piece of cloth to his nose. ''

"Zuko." she said as she stared at the exit. She grabbed her purse ignoring Leon's cry for her to come back. She managed to wobble her way out of the club.

''What the hell were you thinking?'' Aang said as he helped Zuko to the car. ''What was I supposed to do let him touch her like that.'' He said as he sat on the hood of the car, trying to calm himself down. ''She hasn't said yes to you. She has a right to be with anyone.'' Aang said, getting frustrated with Zuko's actions. ''She didn't say no to me either. Trust me if it was you and Toph you'll do the same thing.''

''After what you just did do you think she'll say yes to you now.'' Aang pinched the bridge of his nose. He still couldn't believe that Zuko fought with Leon again after so many years.

''let's go home.'' Aang said as he got into the car waiting for Zuko to join him.

''I need some air. You should go back.'' Aang wanted to protest but Zuko walked out on him. He needed to clear his head. Aang was right; katara might probably not even want to see him anymore. He sighed as he rested his head against the wall. He was glad that he hit Leon but he also ruined the chance he had to be with katara. "Zuko are you okay?" Katara said as she went to his side. Zuko was a little surprised to see her. She looked so tired.

"My pride has been bruised other than that I'm fine." He said remembering how the security men threw him out like he was nothing.

''you're hurt. It's my entire fault. Min ho will think I hurt his daddy. I still need a drink. Just one more bottle." She said a she sat on the floor feeling dizzy. ''This is the first time you took alcohol. You should have said no to Leon when he offered you a glass. It's my fault. I shouldn't have disappeared after our kiss.'' He said to her. Katara had her head against the wall with her eyes closed. She fell asleep. Zuko sighed regretting why he didn't bring a car along. It was very late and he didn't have a dime with him. Aang was long gone by now. He was too busy thinking about hurting Leon for asking the mother of his child out, that he couldn't remember to bring any money. Zuko shook her a little, causing her to tare before she opened her half lid eyes. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his hands around her middle to support her.

"I really want to go to bed." Katara said as she held onto Zuko's arms.

"I'll take you somewhere safe." He said as he rubbed her shoulder with his hands causing her to smile up at him.

The night was extremely cold and Zuko could clearly see her shivering. He had been angry all evening. He was just kicked out of a club like a nobody. He could still remember the smug look on Leon face. He was going to make him pay for that. Zuko sighed when he felt Katara rest her head on his shoulder. Drunken Katara was clingy but he wasn't complaining. He would have been happy if she was doing this with a straight head.

"Alright hop on. The house is only a ten minutes' walk from here." He said as he bent down. Zuko effortlessly put her on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't fall me down. You know I'm afraid of heights." Katara said with a giggle. Zuko held back a smile. He had not heard her laugh in a very long time.

"We're not on a building and if you fall down maybe you might shut up." Zuko said as he laughed when he heard her gasp. She didn't expect him to say that.

"My stomach hurts." Katara mumbled into his shoulder.

"Next time don't drink whatever you see on the counter." Zuko said firmly.

"I don't feel so good." She said as she gagged.

"Don't you there..." His words were cut off by the sound of katara hurling.

"Oh no. You just... You." He had to tell himself to calm down. He resisted the urge to vomit as well when he felt the warm vomit on his shoulder.

"Much better?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Yeah but i ruined your coat thingy. I better get done." She said as she tried to get done from his back. "Don't be ridiculous. It's fine. We're almost there."

"But you hate people seeing us together." Zuko felt a slight ping in his heart. Even when katara was sweet to him, she still remembered the hurtful things he did to her. This made him wonder if she'll ever be able to forgive him.

"They finally arrived at the house. It was a good thing that his parents were nowhere to be seen. He took katara to his room and placed her gently on the bed. He went into the bathroom and took his shirt off, wrinkling his nose and putting his shirt away. After cleaning up and addressing to his brushed lip, He went back into the room and found katara sitting on the bed rubbing her tired eyes.

"Let's go clean you up." He said as he took her into the bathroom. He took her to the sink and she washed her mouth and face. He decided to give her some privacy when he saw her pulling her dress off. Katara came back into the room. She had on the clothes Zuko gave her. One of his shirt and a loss shorts. "Why did you bring me back here? We were having fun and you brought me back." Zuko sighed when he realized that she was still tipsy.

"Get some sleep." He said as he took her to his bed. Pulling the blanket off and motioning for her to lie down. "No." Katara said as she tried pulling his hand off her arm. He reluctantly let her go. She took a few steps back and he quickly held her still.

"Don't be stubborn." He said finally realized that he had no shirt on when he felt her cold hands on his chest. "I have been thinking about you all day." She said as she let him lead her to the bed. "Stay with me Zuko." She kissed his softly on the lips and deepened the kiss when she felt him kiss her back. She licked and gave him a peck before pulling away. She pulled off her shirt and she was left in her under wear. Zuko looked at everything but her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For carrying me home." She said as she pushed him on the bend and crowed on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Katara, I don't think we should." She pushed him on the bed and got on top of him. She resumed kissing him softly and brushing her fingers through his hair. "Can't you tell how much I need you right now?" Zuko groaned when he felt her rubbing his groin with her pelvic. He flips her over and she unhooked her bra. "Katara please stop. I don't think I'll be able to control myself if you don't stop."

"Then don't try to control yourself. I want you, Zuko." He could feel her pushing her hands into his pants.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So it's been what? 2 months. I'm so sorry. Life happened. I had to deal with a lot of things like school and my social life and an ex-boyfriend. Yeah, so this chapter is done and I'll like to thank everyone for following, fav and reviewing. Though matter how small your comments are they mean a whole lot to me. Next chap will be up soon. Till then I hope I get some reviews so that I won't lose faith in this story. Tell me what you think of this character. Tell me what you think is going to happen. Tell me something. Please review. Till next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katara sighed as she snuggled the warm pillow beneath her head. It had been a long time since she had a good night sleep. It would have been perfect if her head wasn't throbbing right now. It didn't help that the rays of sunlight were making it difficult for her to open her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she opened her eyes slowly taking in her surroundings. She gashed when she finally noticed that this wasn't her bed room. She quickly sat up but regretted her actions when the sheets fell off her. She had on an oversized shirt. The memory of last night seemed vivid. She gashed when she realized that she went on a date with Leon. This wasn't supposed to happen, not on the first date. She grabbed the edge of the sheets lifting it up slowing to see if she had anything apart from the shirt on. To her surprise she had her under wear on and they seemed intact. She let out a sigh of relief as she slowly looked around her surroundings. The room looked so familiar. Her eyes finally rested on Zuko. She screamed and pulled the sheets up to her chin. Zuko sat on a couch beside the bed with a tray of food in front of him. She could see him resisting the urge to laugh.

''Good morning. I got you brake fast.'' Zuko said as he filled the cups with tea. He had been watching her actions ever since she woke up with an amused look on his face. He was still wondering if katara knew what had happened last night. He still couldn't believe that the shy and quite katara managed to pin him under her and begged him to take her. If she was in her right senses at the time he would have done it in a heartbeat but then he didn't want things between them to be more complicated.

"What am I doing here?" Katara said as she pulled the sheets up to her chin. She was startled when she saw him but at the same time she was at ease. She didn't want her first date with Leon to end up like this. "I brought you here after you got drunk last night. I couldn't take you home because I didn't want Min ho to see you like that." Zuko knew that katara was too drunk to be a mother to their son; he also wanted to spend some time with her.

"I had a date with Leon not with you. What did you do? What the hell did we do last night?" Katara said as she peeked under the sheets. She definitely didn't want to be used by Zuko again.

''I found you drunk with Leon so I brought you here. As for the clothes you took them off yourself. We didn't do anything.'' Zuko said hiding the fact that he followed them, got in a fight with Leon and resisted the urge to take her. Katara scanned the room for her clothes. She quickly got off the bed ignoring how Zuko had his lustful eyes fixed on her. She grabbed her clothes that were neatly placed on the counter and entered the bathroom. After a few minutes she came out fully dressed. ''Where are you going?'' Zuko said as he watched her put on her shoes. She had a scowl on her face, Zuko knew she wasn't in a good mood but he wasn't just going to let her leave like that. He made a call to Ty lee earlier to make sure Minho was okay. He was hoping that he could get a few hours to spend with her. ''we're not done talking.'' He said as he grabbed her arm pulling her to sit beside him on the couch.

''I don't have to listen to you.'' she said as she pulled away from him.

''Why are you angry with me? What have I done wrong to you this time? I didn't touch.'' He said as he took a sip of his tea. ''Why did you bring me here? You know how much your father hates me and you still brought me here. I don't know what you've done to Leon but he better be in one piece'' She said as she glared at him. She could still remember how jealous he was back when they were in school. She could only hope that he didn't do anything stupid to Leon. Zuko had a small smile on his face as he held the fork out to her. Katara only glared at him but took the fork from him. He could still remember how they both use to eat from the same plate and how he would force her to take her drugs back when she was suffering from depression. Katara's mouth watered when she laid her eyes on the food that was placed in front of her. The food was too good for anyone to resist. Zuko took a sip of his tea as he watched her eat her food. ''I went after you because I couldn't stand the thought of you with him. I'm glad I went after you at least now I know you love me, katara. I'll do it right this time.'' katara suddenly lost her apatite after hearing the word love. She dropped the fork and got off the couch but zuko pulled her back to sit beside him. He waited for the yelling and the scolding to begin but it never happened. Katara tried to hide the blush that was forming on her face. She was about to yell at Zuko for his actions but she went completely silent when he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Their faces were just a few inches apart.

''You can't keep hiding it from me. If you don't want me around you then tell me you don't have any feelings left for me.'' he said as he brushed his lips over hers. Katara had her eyes closed as he kissed her softly. She had to use all the strength she had to pull away from him.

"I can't do this. Don't you get it? I'm not ready to suffer again. I don't want to experience what I went through again. We live in different worlds now. You have all this responsibilities. You're engaged, Zuko. Min ho is all I live for. I can take care of him without you. I don't need your help. " katara blinked away her tears as she grabbed her purse and left the room. Zuko knew she was right. They were from two different worlds but he wasn't going to let anything keep him away from her and his son. Zuko quickly got off the couch planning to go after her but stopped when he reached the door. He didn't want another argument with her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko walked into his study closing the door behind him. He couldn't stop thinking about the events that took place a few minutes ago. He knew he couldn't stay here any longer. He needed to find a way to make katara his before he has to leave this place. He couldn't keep processing the files from work here in his study. He had business meetings that couldn't be delayed any longer. He had a press conference to attend in other to clear his name. The media have been going wild after what happened last night. He was already use to these kind of stuff. On normal occasions he'll just let the tabloids die down. But he was the CEO of a very successful company. He had a feeling that nobody would want to do business with someone who's tagged irresponsible. ''You can't keep bringing your work home. We need to go back soon.'' Lu ten said as he watched his cousin sit on the couch, going through some files.

''I'll leave when I'm ready. You guys can go without me.'' Zuko said as he scanned through the papers.

''Zuko I'm not just saying this because of what happened last night.'' Lu ten said as he snatched the papers out of Zuko's hands finally getting his attention. ''Can we talk about anything other than what happened last night.''

''Didn't you watch the news?'' Lu ten said as he shoved the paper into Zuko's hands. Zuko sighed as he slumped into the couch. He knew his cousin was right. The company needed them right now but he was the one making excuses to stay. He couldn't leave katara and Min Ho behind not when she finally started talking to him. '' Zuko, I know you're thinking about katara and your son but what happened last night won't be so easy for uncle to forgive.''

''I don't care about what he thinks of me anymore. I think I have been a good son for a very long time now. I'm more worried about katara.'' Lu ten knew there was no way Zuko was going to leave this place without katara. He wasn't the kind to love a woman like this. All he ever thought about was her. Katara, the woman he knew nothing about. ''You're actually going to sacrifice everything for her. ''

''She used to be so lively. She had this smile that always lights up her eyes. It's like time stands still when you're with her. She used to be perfect, she still is but I broke her. She's like this because of me." Lu ten stared at his cousin with a smile on his face. Zuko was actually complimenting and appreciating a woman for the first time.

''Lu ten can I have a word with my son.'' Ursa said as she walked into the room. After when she found out what her husband and Zuko did the smile on her face was gone. She still slept and ate her food alone in the guest room.

''Of course.'' Lu ten said as he left the living room. Zuko could feel his mother's burning eyes on him. ''You went out last night and fought at a bar with Leon. You actually made top news. I was just wondering, after ruining the company your father and I worked hard to build. What's your next step.''

''I'm not planning on ruining anything and Leon got what he deserved. I'm tired of making the same mistakes over again. I can't leave katara behind.'' He whispered the last part mostly to himself. Ursa sat beside him on the couch fixing up his files, giving him an apologetic look.

'' Nobody is asking you to leave anyone behind. You already apologized. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and finally do something about it. You should be more worried about how your father will react to this." Ursa said as she stood up and left the room.

"I stopped caring about father's opinion a long time ago." Zuko said to himself. He knew his father would definitely punish him for his mistakes. He didn't have breakfast with his father like he normally does. Ozai wasn't in the house this morning and he knew his mother didn't seem like she cared for Ozai anymore but he knew she misses him. What his mother saw in Ozai he'll never know. Azula was also avoiding him. She spent most of her time in her bed room and Jet was her frequent visitor. Zuko did not want to believe that Jet was messing around with Azula, his only sister. She was a mature adult that could take care of herself but he didn't want her to break down again.

"Hey, we were waiting for you. We need to leave now if we're going to make it to the meeting on time." Jet said as he walked into the room with Aang behind him. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose; he had an important meeting with some new clients. ''I totally forgot about it. Get the car ready I'll be out in a few minutes."

''Hey you should get some rest." Aang said as he tapped Zuko's shoulder. '' After what happened yesterday I don't think you should be handling new clients until after you have cleared your name with the media.''

''I still think he deserved that busted nose. If it makes you feel any better, they all said you won the fight.'' Jet said with a smile on his face. ''Does your dad know about all this?'' Jet asked with a more serious look on his face. They all knew how malicious Ozai can be. ''I'm sure he does. I know he'll make me pay somehow. I'm ready to do anything for her.'' he said with a soft smile on his face. "Zuko." Lu ten said as he walked into the room with a worried look on his face.

"Mai is here?" He said as he moved aside for Mai to walk into the room. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She had on a black mini dress that fitted her perfectly. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail. Zuko had to admit she looked beautiful but not as beautiful as katara.

"Zuko, I came here as soon as I could. You look fine to me." Zuko couldn't believe she came all the way from the city without telling him anything. "What are you doing here?" He said with a scowl on his face. He already had katara to deal with and now Mai was here to add up to his problems. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She said as she walked up to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Do your parents know about this?" He said as he peeled her hands off him.

"No, your father does. He gave me permission to come here. Is there a problem." She said as she glared at his actions. He didn't even want her to touch him. The whole room was empty. Everybody left to give them some privacy. Zuko brushed pass her and went into the hall way. He knew his father had a hand in this.

"Zuko!" She screamed as she went after him. She had no idea why he was acting like this. Zuko never had any feelings for her. He never noticed her even when she dressed her best or added some color to her wardrobe. She was mainly a chore to complete for his father. "Zuko, what's going on?" She said as she held his arm stopping him on the spot. He still didn't turn around to look at her. "You'll go back home tomorrow morning." He said firmly.

"No, I came here to spend the rest of the week with you. I thought you were ill." She said as she glared at him. "Well I'm fine."

"Is there someone else? Is that why you don't want me anymore?" She knew about the whole party incident but she had no idea who the woman was. "I never said that."

''Don't you there lie to me. I saw the news this morning you were with some slut at a bar. You cancelled our wedding. You lied to me obviously."

"I know. I already have a lot of things on my mind."

"So now what. You don't want me anymore. You can't just dump me."

"Mai, I have a child." He said trying to calm himself down. They both knew he never wanted this marriage in the first place. "What? You cheated on me." she yelled at him. Zuko was surprised that the whole place wasn't filed with people. They were probably listening in on their conversation behind the closed doors. "No, it happened four years ago and I found out a few months ago."

"Zuko. I didn't think you'll be fooled so easily by that gold digging sl-." She started to say but was interrupted by Zuko. "Don't call her that. She's nothing like that."

"Now you're defending her. You should know the kind of person I am. You can never be separated from me zuko. End it with that woman or I'll do it myself"

"I'm sorry Mai." He said as he went into his room closing the door behind him. Mai stood in the hall way, crying into her hands. She couldn't believe that he loved someone else. He had a child with her. She whipped her tears away and went into the guest room slamming the door behind her. She had waited so long for to get married to Zuko. She was going to make that woman pay for what she has done. Zuko was going to be hers whether he likes it or not.

 **Oooooooooooooooo**

Katara opened the front door to the apartment. She regretted ever going out last night. She still had a feeling that Zuko didn't tell her the whole truth about last night. She could hear sweet laughter coming from the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile. She missed him already. She still couldn't believe that she spent the night at Zuko's place. She was relieved that he didn't try anything with her last night. The old Zuko would have done much worse but she still couldn't trust him. Even though she let him be around Minho and she managed to stay in the same room with him, he was a monster to her; he was still the same person who hurt her many years ago. Katara went over to the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Min ho in an oversized apron. He had flour all over his face. His face brightens up when he saw katara.

''Mummy!'' Min ho said as he ran towards her. Katara scooped him up into her arms. ''Mummy, I waited for you last night and daddy came over too.'' Minho said as he went on and on about how lonely his night was. Katara ran her hands through his hair as she listened to every word he said. ''Oh, hey katara.'' Ty lee said with a smile on her face as she walked into the kitchen. ''Min ho your bath is ready.'' Ty lee said with a tired look on her face. She had been trying to give him a bath last night but he kept on saying no, throwing stuff at her when she refused to listen to him. ''katara don't ever spend the night out again.'' Ty lee said with a serious look on her face she could only wonder how katara could take care of him without getting tired. '' Minho go up to your room and take these dirty clothes off. I'll be right behind you.'' She said as she kissed his check and put him back down on his feet. Ty lee watched with a stunned look on her face as he did want he was told. ''Thank you so much for taking care of him.'' katara said as she gave Ty lee a warm smile. Ty lee could sense that katara wasn't okay. She still felt guilty about telling Zuko her whereabouts last night. The whole fight was all over the news. ''katara I'm sorry. Zuko came here last night and I didn't want to tell him but he figured it out. I'm sorry it's all over the news. She stammered as she tried to explain everything to katara. '' What's all over the news?''

''You don't know?'' Ty lee said, regretting opening her big mouth. ''What are you talking about?'' katara said with a confused look on her face. Ty lee sighed in defeat as she handed over her cell phone to katara. She stared at the headlines. The new co-owner of the Agni industry fought over a woman at a local bar…. Click below for video.

''Oh no. This can't be happening.''

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey, it's been a while. Life happens and you just have to face it. I'm glad this chapter has been written. I hope you like it. 'Thank you' goes to everyone who read and supported this fic. I will really appreciate it if you send me a review. Please review and tell me what you think. Ask question and I'll do my best to answer them. Have a lovely week ahead. Don't forget to review


End file.
